Unexpected Fate
by lemonaite
Summary: [CHAP 10!] Kalau ada anak baru tiba-tiba teriakin "Jodohku" sambil nunjuk kamu dari depan kelas, responmu bakal gimana? Well, coba tanyakan saja pada Woojin. [Main: Jinseob. Other: Ongniel, JinHoon, SamHwi, HakWoong. BxB]
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]: Ntah kenapa aku lagi pingin nulis, tapi gamau dengan tema berat. Sesuatu yang ringan tapi tetap ada plotnya hehe. Semenjak kuliah aku merasa kehilangan banyak inspirasi dalam menulis. Aku jarang banget berinteraksi dengan orang, jarang melibatkan perasaan dalam segala kegiatanku. Sedangkan, terkadang aku butuh inspirasi dari kehidupan nyata. Jadi, inilah hasilnya. Kkk~

Aku juga posting cerita ini di blog aku karena aku gapunya wattpad hiks. Anyway, disini adakah yang gabung di gc hyungseob di line? Kk, mungkin aku kenal kalian. Komentar di kolom komen ya~ (Sekalian tebak aku siapa!)

* * *

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line.)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

 **Unexpected Fate**

1.

Hari ini aku memasuki kelas dengan muka suntuk karena menyelesaikan presentasi OSIS semalaman. Aku sudah berencana untuk melewatkan kelas hari ini, berusaha mengelabui eommaku dengan menaruh air hangat di keningku -dan sialnya gagal. Mau tak mau aku harus tetap masuk setelah dihadiahi satu tendangan oleh eomma.

"Hoaam…"

Aku menurunkan hoodieku agar dapat menutupi kepalaku lalu menelungkupkannya ke meja. Tidur 5 menit sebelum kelas mungkin akan sedikit membantu.

"Jin, bangun. Songsaenim sudah masuk." Suara seseorang memasuki pendengaranku, kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa yang membangunkanku.

"Thanks Mark." Ucapku kepada Mark, teman sekelasku. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memposisikan dirinya di bangku depanku. Aku menatap ponselku, baru juga 3 menit.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Suara Yoo Songsaenim memasuki pendengaranku. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang anak bersembunyi malu-malu. Mungkin anak baru, pikirku.

Lucu

"Jadi sebelum kelas ini dimulai, saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian," Yoo Songsaenim memundurkan badannya, "nah silahkan nak."

"Eum.. Hai teman-teman." Ujarnya dengan kikuk, aku hanya dapat tersenyum menatapnya. "Ahn Hyungseob imnida. Panggil saja Seobbie."

"Sudah?" Tanya Yoo Songsaenim, Ia menjawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk disebelah Park Woojin." Lanjut Yoo Songsaenim. Ntah kenapa sinar mata yang tadi kulihat redup berubah berbinar.

"Woojin-ssi, bisakah kamu angkat tanganmu?" Aku mengangkat tanganku. Hyungseob langsung terlihat meloncat kegirangan.

"JODOHKU"

* * *

"Hoi, kenapa mukamu kusut gitu." Sepupuku, Jihoon, terlihat menghampiriku di lapangan indoor basket. Aku terus-terusan men-shoot bola tanpa berusaha untuk memasukkannya.

Ingatanku beralih pada kejadian tadi pagi. Setelah jeritan anak baru yang mengagetkan satu kelas, hidupku langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ditatap sepanjang jam pelajaran, diikuti ke toilet, bahkan disentuh sana sini setiap kulitku mengeluarkan keringat (maksudku dibersihkan dengan tisu). Membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada kami. Karena aku merasa muak, aku melarikan diri ke lapangan basket sekolahku ini.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu memberhentikan pantulan bola basketku. Menatap lelah ke arah sepupu.

"Wow, aku terkejut." Jihoon melempar botol air isotonik ke arahku. "Seumur-umur kau hanya akan menghela nafas saat nilai ujianmu menurun, atau saat kau gagal di kompetisi dance. Ada apa bung?" Ia menepuk punggungku dengan khawatir. Aku menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah aku menceritakan hal ini padanya atau tidak.

"WOOJIN~~~" Terdengar teriakan seseorang di ujung pintu ruangan ini. SHIT, bocah itu lagi.

"Jihoon jika kau tidak ingin ikut aku lari tolong tahan bocah itu sebentar saja. Nanti akan kuceritakan. Aku mau kabur dulu." Ujarku cepat-cepat kepada sepupuku itu. Jihoon terlihat heran akan tingkahku tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Woojin kau mau kemana? Aku sudah mencari kamu seharian ini." Belum sempat aku berlari bocah itu sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Igeo." Ia menyodorkan satu paperbag. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Itu makan siang untukmu, tenang saja aku tidak menyelipkan racun disitu. Aku keluar dulu, jodohku. Dadah~" Jelas Hyungseob menjawab pertanyaanku. Setelah itu dia berlari-lari centil keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Well, kau memang harus menjelaskannya bung." Tepukan Jihoon menyadarkanku. Double shit, masih ada dia di ruangan ini.

Aku mengerutkan alisku sebal. Seungwoo Hyung dan Daniel Hyung mentertawakanku. Euiwoong juga terbahak-bahak sampai memukul punggung Jihoon. Jinyoung yang biasanya hanya diam juga terkekeh panjang. Jangan tanyakan kemana Daehwi pergi, dia kalau sudah terlalu banyak tertawa biasanya pasti kebelet pipis.

"Sialan. Tahu begini aku ngga usah cerita." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. Untung teman, kalau bukan sudah ku tendang makhluk kebanggaan mereka.

"Walaupun kau kesal kotak makananmu itu sudah kosong." Jinyoung menunjuk ke arah kotak bekalku. Teman-temanku yang tadi sudah reda memulai kembali paduan suara tawa mereka.

Sebenarnya disamping sifat anehnya, aku senang-senang saja. Dia menggemaskan, terlihat ramah dan ceria, bahkan dia bisa tahu makanan kesukaanku. Namun, dengan sifat tertutupku, aku sangat jelas tidak suka tingkahnya yang bahkan dapat menarik perhatian satu angkatan. Tidak untuk hal itu.

"Ya, kita lihat sampai berapa lama Hyung kita ini dapat menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk itu. Menurutku, dia itu lucu kok." Ujar Daehwi yang sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Emang kau tahu mukanya?" Tanya Jihoon heran.

"Tahu dongg, dia itu tetanggaku dari kecil."

"SERIOUSLY?" Tanya Euiwoong heboh. Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memang. Tapi selain itu, kalian mau tahu cerita unik tentang dia?"

"Gausah, dia bukan unik tapi aneh." Aku berujar sinis. Mereka tertawa-tawa lagi.

"Eh, tapi aku penasaran loh," ujar Seungwoo Hyung. "Ceritain dooong," yang lain menganggukkan kepala mereka. Daehwi pun berdehem dan memulai pose andalannya sebelum bercerita.

"Sebenarnya ini lebih mirip sebuah peringatan untuk Woojin Hyung. Oke, hyung tolong kontrol ekspresi ketakutanmu itu.

Jadi jika kalian penasaran tentang sifat Hyungseob, dia memang begitu adanya. Aku mengenal dia saat aku naik kelas 3 SD. Ia adalah anak pindahan di rumah seberangku yang sudah kosong selama satu tahun. Waktu itu ia menghampiri rumahku dengan puding mangga dan giginya yang masih bolong-bolong. Saat itu aku yang membukakan pintu rumah. Ia langsung berbinar dan mencium-cium pipiku, wah pokoknya sangat mengejutkan deh."

"Maksudnya dia terlewat ramah gitu?" Daniel Hyung buka suara.

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Awalnya aku sempat menghindarinya, maksudku, siapa gitu yang nyaman tiba-tiba di peluk dan di cium orang yang tidak di kenal. Namun, lama-lama aku luluh juga kepadanya. Kalian ingat ceritaku tentang penculikkanku saat aku kelas 1 SMP yang digagalkan oleh seorang malaikat?"

Kami menganggukkan kepala kami. "Malaikat itu dia gitu?" Tanyaku.

"Tepat sekali, Hyungseob hyung itu entah kenapa selalu bisa datang di saat-saat aku membutuhkannya. Itu baru satu contoh. Dulu dia kadang datang saat aku selesai sekolah hanya untuk memberikan salah satu payungnya untukku dan kami berjalan bersama ke rumah dibawah hujan. Lalu mengantarkan kotak makan saat aku ada kegiatan ekskul dan aku lupa bawa bekal. Pokoknya macam-macam deh."

"Malaikat penyelamat gitu?" Tanyaku lagi. Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kalau sudah seintens itu. Kok dia tidak terlihat ingin menghampirimu ya?" Nah ini, aku sepemikiran dengan Daniel Hyung.

"Hm…. Mungkin karena sedari kecil aku sering menjauhinya dia dan semakin besar dia semakin menyadari bahwa aku kurang nyaman dengan sifat aslinya. Jadi dia menjaga sikapnya kepadaku. Kalau boleh jujur sih aku ingin dekat dengannya, bahkan aku sering meminta maaf atas sikapku dulu. Namun, ntah kenapa dia tetap seperti itu kepadaku dan hubungan kita berjalan awkward seperti biasanya. Jadi kubiarkan saja, toh dia masih perhatian banget sama aku dan tak sungkan membantuku."

Kami mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Tak menyadari bahwa pembicaraan kami hanya berputar di sekitar Hyungseob.

"Fyi, dia itu setiap tahun pindah sekolah. Bahkan bisa sampai ke provinsi lain. Ntah apa alasannya. Aku penasaran apa sekolah ini menjadi sekolah terakhir dia atau tidak."

* * *

Aku memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas. Satu hal yang membuatku nyaman dengan Hyungseob dia belum pernah mengganggu saat sedang mata pelajaran. Paling hanya menatapku tanpa henti. Selain itu aku masih dapat fokus menyelami isi pemikiranku mengenai pembicaraan aku dengan gengku di kantin. Ah, makin dipikir makin bikin bingung.

"Igeo." Hyungseob menyodorkan satu bungkus permen mint -kesukaanku. "Mukamu terlihat suntuk dan banyak pikiran. Lupakan sejenak dan makan ini. Songsaenim tidak akan memperhatikan."

Aku menatap heran ke arahnya. Emang dasar aneh, tadi pagi genit sekarang galak. Aku mengambil permen itu dan memakannya. Yah lumayan untuk menghilangkan penatku akan pelajaran.

Bocah ini membuatku penasaran. Ia terlihat cukup cerdas, tapi sikapnya ceroboh seperti orang bodoh. Dia juga cukup cerewet tapi ntah kenapa aku melihat banyak kepura-puraan dari dirinya. Ia cukup menarik atensiku walau tidak kutunjukkan

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Menandakan akhir kegiatan sekolah. Hyungseob sudah rapi dengan tasnya, namun sebelum Ia keluar Ia memberikan sebuah plester luka.

Tepat sebelum aku bertanya, Hyungseob sudah keluar. Ah yasudahlah.

"Woojin Hyung! Daniel Hyung berkelahi lagi!" Teriak Euiwoong di depan kelasku.

-TBC-

udah dibenerin guys, maaf ya tadi formatnya gitu gatau kenapa hiks


	2. Chapter 2

TARGET 15 REVIEW TERCAPAI YESH Puja kerang ajaiiiib~ Next chap berapa ya?

* * *

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

 **Unexpected Fate**

2.

Aku dan Seungwoo Hyung sedang berjaga di kamar Daniel Hyung. Setahuku Daniel Hyung memang sering berkelahi namun ini yang terparah sepanjang sejarah. Tulang rusuknya sampai retak dan lebam sana sini. Tapi jelas sih, Seungwoo Hyung tadi sudah sampai di sentuh-sentuh oleh om lelaki hidung belang. Jika aku diposisi Daniel Hyung, aku juga tidak akan segan memukul siapapun yang menyentuh kekasihku.

Seungwoo Hyung terlihat berkaca-kaca, dia pasti sangat merasa bersalah. Eomma dan Appa Daniel Hyung sering menitipkan Hyung kami ini ke kami dan berpesan untuk membantu mengendalikannya. Dia memang sempat kecanduan obat-obat terlarang saat awal masuk SMA. Oleh karena itu kami sangat menjaga moodnya karena sekali moodnya rusak maka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk…" Daniel Hyung terbangun, dia meringis memegang perutnya saat ingin memposisikan diri. Aku yang gabut berusaha membantu dan Seungwoo Hyung mulai mengomelinya. Syukurlah dia sudah bangun, setidaknya lebih baik melihat Seungwoo Hyung marah dibanding diam seperti mayat hidup.

"Bego tau gak sih kamu. Bego. Bego." Seungwoo Hyung menggetok kepalanya. Daniel Hyung pura-pura meringis lagi.

"Chagi~~ Janganlah dikasari gini dong."

"Yang retak itu rusukmu bukan otakmu! Gausah sok-sokan sakit kepala aku tuh gak sebego kamu!" Seungwoo Hyung melipat tangan didadanya. Menggemaskan sih, tapi aku tahu dia sangat khawatir, terlihat dari bekas airmata di pipinya.

"Kamu tuh hahahaha- ADUH. AGH, PIPIKU SAKIT" Daniel Hyung menjerit. Oke, bekas lukanya disudut bibirnya melebar dan sedikit sobek.

"BEGO KAN TUH GIMANA KAMU MAH…. HIKS. BEGO!" Jerit Seungwoo Hyung dengan segala perkataannya yang tidak bisa disaring saat kesal. Gaenak kalau kedengeran keluar, musti gimananih.

Oh iya, aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, tutup rapat bibirmu sebentar.. Nah. Nah sudah. Jangan buka mulutmu lebar-lebar nanti sobekannya melebar." Ujarku. Daniel Hyung mengangkat jempolnya berterima kasih.

"Gomawo-hiks- Woojin-a, untung ada kamu yang ga sebego Dani-hiks-el.." Tangisan Seungwoo Hyung mulai kembali mereda. Ah untung saja.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu kamar rawat ini terbuka. Euiwoong masuk bersama Daehwi-Samuel. Sebenarnya Euiwoong dan Daehwi saja yang tadi keluar untuk beli makanan namun sepertinya Samuel menyusul pacarnya kesini sehabis selesai jam pelajaran (Samuel beda sekolah dengan kami).

"Hoi hyung!" Sapa Samuel. "Bersenang-senang lagi?" Tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran kelinci khas Daniel Hyung.

"Duo Ji kemana?" Tanya Seungwoo Hyung.

"Yang satu les yang satu ada masalah dirumah." Jawab Euiwoong sekenanya, well keluarga Jinyoung memang sedikit keras sedangkan keluarga Jihoon penuh dengan peraturan ketatnya.

"Kalian sudah memberitahu orangtuaku?" Tanya Daniel.

"Jelaslah, rusukmu retak dan perlu operasi. Lagian kami gabakal bisa menutupi ini. Tapi nanti aku akan bantu menjelaskan ke Dongho Ahjussi kok, tenang saja." ujar Euiwoong, ntah angin apa hanya dia yang bisa berbicara dengan appanya Daniel yang seram itu.

"Sip! Kau memang bisa diandalkan." Ujar Daniel Hyung.

"Kau tak bawa Haknyeon?" Tanya Seungwoo Hyung. Euiwoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biasa, pelatihan lagi buat olimpiade minggu depan."

"Tolong jangan buat ekspresi menyedihkan dong. Aku jomblo aja biasa aja." Aku meledek Euiwoong yang terlihat sedih ditinggal Haknyeon.

"Perkembanganmu dengan Hyungseob Sunbae sendiri sudah sejauh apa hyung, btw?" Tanya Euiwoong. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Ini anak ngebalasnya bisa banget .

"Eiya cerita dong! Belum denger versi fullnya nih!" Samuel yang tidak mendengar langsung dariku menggebu-gebu. Gak pacar gak dia sama aja senengnya pas denger gosip.

Aku pun menceritakan kembali kejadian tadi pagi serta kutambahi dengan kejadian sehabis istirahat makan siang.

Daehwi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Tuhkan aku bilang juga apa. Dia akan jadi pacar yang ideal buatmu hyung. Tau apa yang kamu perlu tanpa harus dibilang." Ucapan Daehwi diangguki oleh temanku yang lainnya. Aku pun mengakui hal tersebut.

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa percaya kebaikan dia begitu saja. Aku merasa dia menyembunyikan banyak hal." Aku mengigit donat bawaan Daehwi dan Euiwoong.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja dekati. Kalau ternyata baiknya tulus. ya kamu jadikan saja, kalau tidak seenggaknya kamu ga perlu berpikiran negatif lagi tentangnya." Ujar Daniel. Semua temanku sepertinya setuju lagi. _Apa lebih baik kucoba?_

* * *

Sudah lebih seminggu semenjak kejadian Daniel Hyung dirawat. Daniel Hyung sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit namun baru boleh masuk sekolah lusa, aku dan teman-temanku masih setia menemani dia di rumah sakit. Hyungseob juga masih modus denganku dengan segala keanehannya. Jangan lupakan bekal yang setiap hari dia siapkan. Aku jadi tidak enak.

"Hyungseob-ssi?" Aku memanggilnya.

"Kau ingin meminta nomorku?" Tanya dia penuh percaya diri. _Wtf, dia tahu darimana?_

"+67982xxx." Ujarnya singkat sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung.

"Neomu kiyowo." Hyungseob menjepit pipiku dan menggoyangkan kepalaku. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba panas merambat di pipiku.

"Wooji-WHOPPPP. Okay, okay, lanjut saja lovey-doveynya proposal aku tinggal di mejamu saja. Dah Woojin dan Murid Baru!" Suara Haknyeon memasuki pendengaranku. Argh, dia pasti cerita ke Euiwoong. Mau ditaroh dimana mukaku.

 _Ehtapi, tangan Hyungseob sangat lembut ya._

*beep beep*

New message from Haknyeon  
Mungkin sehabis latihan dance kamu nanti, kita semua perlu berkumpul :)

* * *

Aku baru saja selesai latihan dance. Peluh yang mengalir di kepalaku amat sangat mengganggu tapi rasa haus jauh lebih mengganggu. Aku baru sadar bahwa minumku sudah habis dan sialnya aku perlu membeli terlebih dahulu.

 _BRAKK_

Ya Tuhan, Ahn Hyungsoeb dan segala keajaibannya. Ngapain anak ini duduk di depan pintu ruang danceku. Sampai ketiduran pula.

"Aww. Kau hanya ingin berdiam diri tanpa menolongku?" Tanya Hyungseob kepadaku. Aku yang tersadar pun membantunya agar dapat berdiri.

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" Tanyaku heran. Ia tersenyum lalu mengobok-obok tasnya.

"Ini. Kamu pasti haus." Ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kehadapanku. "Sudah ya! Aku mau ke kelas melukis dulu. Dadah jodohku!~" Ujarnya dan langsung menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku yang teringat sesuatu pun langsung mengambil ponselku.

New Messages from Hyungseob

Oiya, ingatkan Samuel untuk berhati-hati sekarang sampai dua minggu kedepan

 _Ha? Maksudnya?_

Hm.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi baiklah~~  
Btw, sabtu ini kau kosong?

 _sent_

* * *

Aku sudah berkumpul di cafe tempat biasa aku dan teman-temanku kumpul. Tinggal Duo Ji dan Samuel yang belum berkumpul (padahal rencananya kami akan full team hari ini).

"Guys, bisa bantu kami mengangkat Samuel?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku hafal. Aku dan yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk cafe ini. Duo Ji masuk sambil memapah Samuel di bahu mereka

"What the hell man?! What's going on?" Daniel Hyung langsung berlari dan mengangkat Samuel. Daehwi hanya bisa membolakan matanya.

"Ka…Kamu kenapa…?" Daehwi menatap kearah Samuel seolah ingin menangis. Seungwoo Hyung sudah sibuk meminta kotak P3K ke pekerja di cafe. Euiwoong menenangkan Daehwi sedangkan yang lain menatap penuh tanya ke arah Duo Ji.

Tatapan Jinyoung mengisyaratkan kami untuk menunggu kondisi kondusif terlebih dahulu. Seungwoo Hyung dan Jinyoung berusaha mengobati muka Samuel sedangkan Daniel Hyung mengecek apakah ada tulang atau ototnya yang bermasalah. Kami menanti dengan tegang sampai kondisi Samuel cukup layak untuk dibiarkan beristirahat.

Setelah selesai dengan semua luka dan memastikan Samuel hanya pingsan tanpa retakan semacamnya, kami membaringkan badannya di bangku panjang dengan paha Daehwi sebagai bantalan. Haknyeon meminta beberapa bangku tambahan kepada pelayan sebelum akhirnya kami semua duduk dengan benar.

"Oke.. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Pertanyaan Daehwi memecah keheningan. Dia masih saja menangis dalam diam memandang kondisi Samuel.

"Jadi aku baru saja selesai kelas langsung menuju ke sekolah Samuel dengan Baejinku.. Setelah lebih dari 20 menit ia tidak keluar dari gerbang, padahal dia sendiri yang minta dijemput. Lalu ntah kenapa Baejin melihat ke arah gang gelap tak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya dan menemukan Samuel sedang dipukuli." Jihoon menjelaskan sambil mengusap sisa air matanya, Ia pasti sangat takut mengingat Ia tidak pernah disuguhkan dengan hal seperti demikian.

"Lalu?"

"Untung saja kami kesana bersama supir Jihoon dan juga langsung meminta bantuan satpam sekolah Samuel." Jinyoung terdiam sejenak, "Daniel Hyung kau tak perlu marah, kami sudah memanggil polisi detik itu juga. Kami masih punya rekaman kejadian itu tersebut by the way." Seungwoo Hyung langsung mengelus tangan Daniel Hyung untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Hmmm... Kira-kira siapa ya?" Euiwoong terheran-heran.

"Aku juga bingung, Ung-ie~ Samuel setahuku tidak pernah bermasalah."

"Ya, kecuali dengan mantannya." Tambahku, yang diangguki oleh Daehwi. "Jika kalian lupa jajaran mantan Samuel sangat dendam padanya."

"Tapi masa mantan dia seme gitu jago mukul?" Tanya Euiwoong lagi yang dijawab getokan manis Seungwoo Hyung dikepalanya.

"Ga mungkin lah orang itu langsung. Sebelum Samuel dengan Daehwi ia selalu pacaran dengan cewe omong-omong."

Kami semua pun terdiam, _haruskah aku menceritakan yang tadi? Ah, nanti sajalah_.

-TBC-

Spoiler nextchap:

"Jadi begini, ku tinggal sebentar untuk piket malah langsung menyosor ********* dan mencium dia..."

"Ganggu"

"Aku cukup sadar bahwa tingkahku agak membingungkan..."

* * *

[Balesan review]

 **swxxtcandy, wenandareghita:** wkwk maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanannya. untuk selanjutnya postingan akan sehat walafiat wkwkw

 **Nanabanana, MiniSubble, Min Milly, dolltheworld, newmansae, peachpetals, karih8894, ucrittri, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Jeslyxn, najjemmina:** ayo guys kita main tebak-tebakan nugukah Hyungseob itu kkk~. Buat yg komen suka JinSeob, nado! Apalagi episode 8 akutu meleleh liat mereka hiks. Terimakasih krn udh tertarik sm jalan cerita yang aku buat, dinanti terus yaps. Jodohnya beneran apa ngga? HEHE. HEHE. /ketawa jahat/ /aku mau bikin kalian marah sama aku di chap pertengahan/ HEHE.

 **kidokii:** udah di lanjutttttt

 **dabeerrel04:** sorry dearrr grupnya nunggu open memb dan aku bukan adminnn:((( maaf yaaah

Makasih yang sudah meninggalkan review!

To all who favs and follows: Makasiiiihh Sudah di update ya guysss. Anw, It'll better if you leave your jejak here ~

[A/N]: Jinseob moment ditahan dulu demi keberlangsungan cerita. BTW chap ini isinya gegebukan doang yak lolol. Maaf tuk fans Sam dan Niel sekali lagi demi keberlangsungan cerita wkwkw

RnR yap! Aku actually dont mind mau kalian review or nope but I hope aku bisa berinteraksi sama kalian, walau sekedar "lanjut thor" im happy! Aku mau tau gimana rasanya kalian baca ini dan menerima kritikan dengan tangan terbuka. Xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

Karena saya mau kayak mnet yang suka kasi spoiler tipu-tipu.

* * *

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

.

 **Unexpected Fate**

3.

.

* * *

Hari ini hari jum'at dan sekolahku memang memulangkan muridnya dengan cepat. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Daehwi untuk selanjutnya menjenguk Samuel. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan kelas Daehwi sebelum merasakan ponselku bergetar.

.

New Message from Hyungseob

 _Kau dimana? Sepertinya bukumu tertinggal_

.

Aku mendecih kesal. Masih teringat kejadian kemarin saat dia mengingatkanku tentang Samuel. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan kondisi Samuel masih kurang baik. Setelah di keroyoki Samuel jatuh sakit dan belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Kata dokter, ada beberapa bagian vital yang terluka, mengharuskan dia untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Disini kau rupanya." Terdengar suara seseorang, _bocah ini lagi._

"Ini bukumu." Ia menyerahkan buku catatan bahasa inggrisku. "Btw, kau mau pulang sama Daehwi?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa menatapnya. Dia menghela nafasnya pelan.

Kulirik dari ekor mataku, dia seperti ingin menangis. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan menghela nafas dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Jika kamu pikir aku marah sama kamu, ngga. Ada beberapa hal yang terkadang aku pingin kamu ga begitu ikut campur. Aku ngga tahu kamu itu bisa tahu darimana tapi hal itu lama-lama menggangguku juga."

Jelasku kepadanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut dan aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sudah sana pulang. Besok kamu beneran kosong kan?" Ia menanggukkan kepalanya lucu. Aku tidak tahan untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya.

Ntah apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan menatap lekat binar di matanya.

 _._

 _Kenapa sih anak ini bisa semenggemaskan ini?_

.

Melawan kesadaranku, aku mengikir jarak di antara kepala kami dan menempelkan bibirku diatas bibirnya.

Benar-benar hanya menempelkan tapi sudah membuatku seperti terbang menembus atap sekolah. Sesosok dihadapanku ini hanya mematung dan membolakan matanya untukku. Reaksi yang benar-benar membuatku ingin menjerit seperti wanita. Aku ingin menculik anak ini dan ku kunci di kamar saja rasanya.

.

"Jadi begini, ku tinggal sebentar untuk piket malah langsung menyosor ke anak baru dan mencium dia di koridor serasa dunia milik berdua padahal kamera sudah menjepret kalian sana sini." Sindiran tersebut mengganggu kegiatanku dan Hyungseob. Ku jauhkan kepalaku dan ku tatap sebal orang tersebut.

"Ganggu."

"Eum.. Annyeong Dae." Hyungseob berujar kikuk, mukanya sudah semerah tomat. _Ah lucu sekali._

"Well, jika aku memang mengganggu tolong usir saja aku dan jangan kau tatap dia seolah ingin melubangi dirinya."

"Berisik." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kenapa masih disini?" Kudengar suara Seungwoo Hyung memasuki pendengaranku.

"Tolong kau urus sekertaris OSISmu ini hyung, dia seolah ingin menusuk Hyungseob dengan tatapan matanya."

Daehwi berujar sinis ke arahku, aku hanya mendecih mendengarnya.

"Hari ini rapat kan?"

Aku mengembalikan diriku ke mode normal. _Oiya hari ini rapat._

"Nah kan denger kata rapat normal lagi dia. Yuk." Ajak Seungwoo Hyung kepadaku.

.

"EH IYA, kalau kalian rapat terus yang antar aku siapa dong?" Daehwi mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku udah suruh Daniel."

"Sip hyung! Terbaik!" Daehwi mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sebelum kami menjauh, Daehwi membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Hyungseob hyung, rasanya ciuman bagaimana?" Dan sukses membuat Seungwoo Hyung terkejut.

.

.

* * *

Baik, rapat hari ini selesai. Ujar Seungwoo Hyung menutup forum hari ini. Kami meregangkan otot setelah dua jam lebih duduk dalam posisi kaku. Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat banyak notif dari Hyungseob.

 _Kau masih di sekolah?_

 _Bawa payung?_

 _Hari ini akan hujan. Selesai rapat jam berapa?_

 _Aku akan kesekolah satu jam lagi_

Pesan itu dikirim tepat satu jam yang lalu. Ntah kenapa makin kesini aku makin heran dengan Hyungseob, mungkin kemampuan intuisi dia di atas rata-rata atau dia terlalu peka. Tapi ntahlah, semakin dipikirkan membuatku semakin bingung.

Ntah kenapa kurasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Seungwoo Hyung menatapku dengan tajam. Sepertinya dia masih mempertanyakan hal tadi.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini?" Haknyeon dan Jihoon yang berada di antara kami menatap kami keheranan. Aku hanya terdiam tak ingin menjelaskan sedangkan Seungwoo Hyung menatapku seolah berkata 'yang-harusnya-jawab-dia!'

"Yuhuuu~ Spadaa~ Dimana Woojinku?" Duh. Kenapa sih harus berteriak seperti itu.

"Hoi anak baru." Sapa Seungwoo Hyung, Hyungseob tersenyum lebar sekali. Aku hanya bergidik menatapnya.

Pasti ada apa-apa. Jihoon dan Haknyeon menatapku penuh selidik. Aku mengangkat tanganku seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yasudah Woojin, ku izinkan kamu keluar duluan. Nanti kalau kita kumpul lagi kau harus jelaskan mengenai kejadian di koridor tadi. Aku mengangkat jempolku dan menggaet lengan Hyungseob untuk langsung berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS."

"Ada apasih?" Suara Haknyeon masih masuk pendengaranku.

"Woojin tadi nyium Hyungseob."

"HAH APA? WOOJIN HYUNG! KOK DIBIARKAN KABUR SIH?" Aku tertawa dan segera meninggalkan sekolah.

.

* * *

Kami masih berjalan dalam keheningan, Hyungseob seketika berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia lebih banyak menunduk dan menggenggam payungnya erat. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini benar-benar hujan ternyata.

.

"Masal-"

"Udah, gapapa kok kalo belum bisa di jelaskan."

Hyungseob masih menatap lurus ke ke tanah. Aku terheran menatapnya.

"Ya.. Aku cukup sadar bahwa tingkahku agak membingungkan. Biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya. Aku tidak marah kalau kau men-ci-ciumku… Jujur, aku senang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksa kamu untuk membalas perasaanku atau apapun itu.. Ya.. jadi santai saja."

 _Gila ini Hyungseob apa bukan?_ Pikirku heran. Dia beda sekali dengan pemikiran dewasanya.

Ingin rasanya aku mencium dia lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sering kamu pindah sekolah?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar otakku tetap jernih.

"Mencari sesuatu, pegangan hidup-mungkin?" Ucapnya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh bagi hidupku. Aku sering sekali pindah sekolah demi mencari hal itu. Semenjak SD, ini sudah terhitung sekolah ke 8 yang ku sambangi. Aku berpindah setiap tahun ajaran baru. Berat rasanya tapi aku senang-senang saja."

"Banyak kenalan ya?" Ia mengangguk lucu.

"Lalu kau kenal Daehwi?" Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kenal kok, tapi pasti Daehwi menceritakan perihal ketidakdekatan kami. Memang hubungan kami sedikit _complicated_ Haha.

"Ya benar sih." Aku sedikit bingung mau menimpali apalagi. Keheningan kembali menghampiri kami. Hujan sudah mulai reda saat kami sampai ke halte bus. Aku mengantarkan dia atas inisiatif omong-omong.

"Sudah?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya memandangku heran. Aku menggaruk leherku canggung.

"Eum… Ku kira kamu ingin memeluk atau-"

 _PUK_

"Haha, makasiiiih. Aku senang banget hari ini!" Pekik Hyungseob sambil memelukku erat. Dia bahagia sekali nampaknya.

"Besok jam 9 ya?"

"Call! Di gerbang sekolah saja yap." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat bus sudah sampai.

"Dadah jodohku!" Ia berteriak sambil menaiki bus, membuat mukaku memerah dan hangat bahkan sampai ketelingaku. Ya, walaupun mengggangu, sebenarnya aku tetap senang.

Aku membalikkan badan sambil tetap memegang payung biru pemberian Hyungseob. Ah~ Aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini!

-TBC-

.

Spoiler nextchap:

 _Temani aku ngecat rambut saya yuk._

 _Yah, mungkin sedikit kejutan akan membuatnya senang._

 _**** KAMU GAKPAPA?!_

.

/ketawa jahat/

.

* * *

[Balesan Review]

 **Guest:** YAkali digebuk ucup WKWKWk

 **flying lry, parkwoojinslay:** apa hayo…. wkwk

 **SheravinaRose;** Lol, macem doraemon gituya. Dia seme sejati ucup dengan sifat tsundere in my opinion. IYA BENER EH ternyata ga cuman aku yg nyadar kalo dia gugup itu selalu mau gigit jari gt lol he's so qt. Anw selaw aja mslh review mahh~

 **dumpling-lion:** HAHA cuman km yg bilang gt lol

 **Zizisvt, reveluvv:** kecurigaan banyak pihak~

 **SJMK95:** WOW-cuman kamu yang sepertinya menotis itu (dari sekian review). Sebenarnya dibuat begitu supayaaaaaaa.. gajadi de ntar spoiler, masi jauh juga soalnya wkwk

 **Nanabanana:** akan ada penjelasannya jadi tungguin aja~ NGEGAS lol iyasi mereka neomu kiyowo. Tebusan dosa atas jinseob momen sudah hamba buat di chap ini~

 **dolltheworld:** kamu mau diajak jalan juga sm mereka? xD

 **preetybeauty, JaeminNanana:** malaikat penjaga hatiq wk, sudah dilanjut~

 **raspbeurry** : ur comment makes my day lolol, ucupma goblin's bride xD

 **najjeminna:** menemukan kata2 spoiler kmrn di chap ini? HEHE jangan gebuk aku yaw X) kan ceritanya si woojin baru aja tau shay blm sempet kasitau muelll. HEHE tunggu aja chap 7/8/9 HEHE

 **Jesslyxn:** nanti akan dijelaskan lebih mendalam so stay tune! EUMMM Wooin itu jodohq WKWK g.

.

.

Niatan mau bales review digabung kayak chap kemaren musnah sudah karena review kalian luar biasa kreatif (dan particularly). Makasihhhh I enjoy talk to u guyz.

Favs and Follows nambah yey. Terimakasi suda mau menanti ff ini. Ayo muncul para pembaca dalam keheningan

* * *

[A/N]:

Beneran iseng kemaren bikin spoiler yg beda sm isi biar kea previewnya pd101 (suka jahat gitu).

Chap ini ku dedikasikan utk jinseob momen, tapi sekali lagi maaf karena mereka baru kenal kan ga lucu gitu nyosor2 bae.

Memang agak membosankan, tapi chapter ini crucial mengingat inilah yang akan mengantarkan pada konflik di ff ini. Jadi mohon bersabar gaes.

Di chap depan mungkin ada sesuatu yang ga kalian ekspektasikan HAHA /ketawa jahat/

RnR guyzzzz biar main cepet update

Besok lagu concept evaluation rilis. Jam 10.00 WIB. Bisa di streaming di melon, mnet, naver, dan genie. Aku cinta mati sm oh little girl dan I kno u kno! Kalau kalian?


	4. Chapter 4

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

.

 **Unexpected Fate**

3.

.

* * *

Aku sudah menanti Hyungseob di depan gerbang sekolah sedari setengah jam yang lalu. Memang kita janjian jam 9 pagi namun ntah kenapa aku yang begitu bersemangat malah datang jam 8.45.

Heran, itulah yang aku rasakan. Padahal menurutku seharusnya Hyungseob bersemangat dan malah bisa datang lebih cepat dariku. Tapi aku hanya berusaha berpikir positif dan tetap menunggu.

Pikiranku melayang kepada sosok yang sudah mewarnai hariku hampir sebulan ini. Sebenarnya niatku mengajak Hyungseob jalan hanyalah sebagai bentuk terima kasihku karena Hyungseob sering memberikan bekal untukku. Tapi dalam hati kecilku ada sedikit keinginan untuk mempertanyakan banyak hal tentangnya.

.

"Oi, Hyung" Kulihat Samuel sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku menyapanya kembali.

"Lah? Lukamu udah gapapa? Ngapain jalan sendirian?"

"Selaw, hyung. Bosan juga kalo di kamar mulu. Aku beli beberapa camilan untuk menemaniku. Gaenak tahu sendirian." Samuel tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum menatapnya. Senang melihat dia semangat seperti itu.

"Hyung ngapain disekolah, btw? Libur kan?"

"Ada janji."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Padahal tadi mau ku ajak makan eskrim di cafe biasa."

Aku menatap jam di pergelanganku. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku sedikit lapar dan kesal (karena Hyungseob belum datang juga).

.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakan Samuel dan berjalan bersama Samuel menuju cafe tersebut.

.

* * *

Aku tertawa setelah Samuel menceritakan kejadian-kejadian konyol di sekolahnya. Sekolah kami yang berbeda membuat Samuel selalu mempunyai kisah seru dan gossip-gossip hangat. Lumayan juga, untuk membunuh waktuku menunggu Hyungseob.

 _Aneh juga, udah sejam lebih tapi batang hidungnya belum kelihatan. Chatku juga belum dibalas._

"Kau janjian sama siapa sih hyung?" Samuel menatap ponselku penasaran sambil menyuap eskrimnya. Aku hanya menaruh kepalaku ke meja. Kesal.

"Aaaah. Aku tahu, Hyungseob kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku malas. Rasanya sedih ketika dia tidak ada kejelasan seperti ini. Kuhiraukan tatapan iseng Samuel kepadaku.

"Oh iya hyung, sepertinya kemarin ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan? Apa?"

Pertanyaan Samuel menyadarkanku, aku kembalikan posisi tubuhku dan menegakkan badanku. "Kemarin tuh Hyungseob ada ngomong sesuatu yang aneh ke aku."

"Dia sempat berpesan _'Woojin, tolong bilang Samuel untuk berhati-hati mulai dari hari ini sampai 2 minggu kedepan_ '. Aku kemarin ingin bilang tapi gaenak karena ada Daehwi. Aku takut bikin dia khawatir sama kondisi kamu." Samuel yang mendengar perkataanku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Well, ga aneh sih. Sebenarnya dulu aku beberapa kali pernah dapat peringatan serupa. Bedanya via Daehwi. Mungkin ini adalah kali ke-4 aku dapat peringatan yang seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup." Samuel mengunyah kuenya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi, bukan acara gebuk-gebukan kayak gini juga sih. Ada yang pas aku kecelakaan, pas aku cidera waktu kompetisi dance, sama pas aku kena campak karena kelelahan latihan. Biasanya cuman gitu-gitu doang."

"Harusnya hyung bilang ke aku biar aku lebih siaga." Aku hanya menatap tak enak ke arah Samuel.

"Yaa. Aku kan gatau juga."

"Iyasih hyung. Btw, janji apasi sama Hyungseob? Udah jam setengah sebelas loh."

Aku memelototkan mataku. _Serius?_

"Um. Keliatannya Hyungseob hyung lupa mungkin? Atau ada acara kali." Iya kali ya. Aku pun hanya mendengus menyadari hal itu.

"Temani aku ngecat rambut saja yuk hyung." Ajak Samuel yang langsung aku iyakan, daripada udah repot dandan terus gak jadi kemana-mana.

.

* * *

Aku sibuk membolak-balikkan majalah di salon langganan Samuel. Anak itu memang hobi sekali gonta-ganti warna rambut, sampai noona-noona disini hafal dengan Samuel, bahkan teman-temannya.

.

"Gimana hyung?" Tanya Samuel yang tidak kusadari sudah berada di depanku. Dia mengecat rambutnya sampai berwarna mirip denganku. Aku hanya terbahak melihatnya.

"Wah wah kita mirip ya, tinggi sepantaran, postur hampir sama, kalau dilihat dari jauh orang bisa salah ngira." Kami tertawa bersama.

"Hyung, nanti kita coba tukeran jaket yuk. Aku mau kerumah Daehwi, ngangetin dia. Sekalian kamu bisa nyamper Hyungseob terus isengin dia hehe." Aku yang mendengar perkataan Samuel terdiam. Ku ambil ponselku dan ku cek notif pesanku. Tidak ada ya?

"Baiklah." Aku tersenyum tipis. Jujur, aku mulai khawatir. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menghampiri ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

Aku dan Samuel baru saja sampai di sekitaran perumahan tempat Daehwi tinggal. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa kami menaiki mobil maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Kami bukan tipikal anak orang kaya yang senang berpenampilan mencolok. Jalan kaki sudah cukup membuat kami senang.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi ada sedikit perasaan yang menggangguku, namun hal tersebut ku hiraukan saja. Bertemu dengan Hyungseob menjadi tujuan utamaku supaya perasaan takutku dapat hilang.

"Hyung mau masuk apa tunggu disini saja?"

"Aku nunggu Daehwi disini saja. Gamau jadi obat nyamuk." Aku mengibaskan tanganku. Samuel tertawa dan masuk kedalam meninggalkanku di teras rumah.

Aku terdiam memandangi rumah Daehwi, sejujurnya aku belum pernah main ke rumah Daehwi, selain karena cukup jauh, basecamp kami pun hanya di cafe dekat sekolah dan rumah couple OngNiel Hyung. Setelah puas memandangi, kualihkan pandanganku ke rumah seberang. _Samper tidak ya?_

Hatiku terus berperang. Tanpa kusadari langkah kakiku membawa diriku berjalan ke seberang. Yah, mungkin sedikit kejutan akan membuatnya senang.

.

.

"WOOJIN HYUNG AWAS!"

Belum habis ku berbalik badan melihat ke arah teriakan dari rumah Daehwi, badanku sudah terpental begitu saja.

.

BUGH

"WOOJIN!" Di tengah kesadaranku, kulihat Hyungseob berlari ke arah dimana ku tergeletak.

"WOOJIN KAMU GAK PAPA?!"

"Hyungse-…"

 _puk_

-TBC-

.

.

HEHE.

i really enjoy writing this ff so i dont mind whether the review is lesser or nope, still fast updte.

aku msh sedih krn episode 9, so sorry :)

cek my new ff: Being Fujoshi!


	5. Chapter 5

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

.

 **Unexpected Fate**

4.

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, rasa pening langsung memasuki kepalaku ketika aku menggerakkan badanku.

 _Ini dimana?_

.

"Jangan banyak gerak dulu." Pintu kamar berwarna biru muda itu terbuka. Terlihat Hyungseob di ujung sana sambil memegang nampan berisi banyak barang.

.

"Kamu tadi habis ditabrak lari." Hyungseob berujar datar.

.

Aku merasa aneh, ya, aku tahu bahwa aku baru saja kecelakaan. Tapi respon yang di berikan Hyungseob sedikit tidak terduga, ku kira dia akan terdiam di samping kasurnya. Menangisi kondisi ku yang memar sana sini. Namun tampaknya dia hanya menganggap seolah-olah aku tidak apa-apa.

"Udah, jangan banyak berpikir. Kamu minum dulu gih." Dia memberikan gelas berisi air teh hangat kepadaku, lumayan dapat menghilangkan peningku.

.

.

"Heran deh. Dari kemarin kenapa ada aja yang badannya kenapa-napa. Pertama, Daniel Hyung. Terus hampir dua minggu kemudian Samuel. Habis itu aku." Aku berusaha memecah keheningan.

.

Tapi sepertinya ucapanku dihiraukan oleh Hyungseob. Dia malah fokus dengan segala macam obat-obat.

"Kamu agak duduk deh." Ucapnya kepadaku. Aku menegakkan badanku dan Hyungseob memberikan bantal sebagai ganjalanku. _Duh, berasa istri ngurusin suami deh._

Hyungseob memulai dengan membersihkan lukaku dengan kain yang sudah di balur oleh alkohol, sakit memang, tapi melihat muka Hyungseob dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatku melupakan rasa nyeri di kepala dan lenganku.

Aku menikmati kegiatan mengamati keindahan Tuhan di hadapanku, sampai rasanya tangan yang menyentuhku sana sini sudah menghilang.

.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanyaku kepadanya yang sedang membalur lukaku dengan kapas. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 _Ini anak kok gaada perhatian-perhatiannya sama aku sih?_

.

"Kamu kemana tadi?" Tanyaku dingin. Gerakan tangan yang sedang berada di lenganku terhenti. Aku menatap langsung ke mata Hyungseob dengan kesal.

Akhirnya setelah pertanyaan tersebut ku lontarkan aku melihat perubahan pada sinar matanya, dari dingin menjadi seperti ingin menangis. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat dia seperti itu, tapi terlalu banyak hal yang tidak aku pahami dari dirinya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. "Tidak bisa kujelaskan."

.

"Setidaknya balas pesanku jika kamu tidak bisa datang. Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa di jalan. Ini malah aku yang kenapa-napa dulu baru kita bisa ketemu gini. Apa aku harus selalu kecelakaan biar kamu bisa kayak gini?"

".….." Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tck, jangan nangis." Aku merasa tidak kuat melihatnya yang hanya terdiam dan tersedu-sedu. Ku tepuk sisa ranjang di sampingku, menyuruh Hyungseob mendekat dan duduk disampingku.

Aku merangkul Hyungseob dan membawanya untuk menyandar ke dadaku. Ku elus rambutnya dengan lembut sambil mengucapkan _'Aku gapapa'_ berulang kali.

Ia sepertinya bersikap dingin untuk menahan tangisan yang sebenarnya sudah ingin dia keluarkan, menyadari fakta tersebut membuat hatiku menghangat dan reflek memeluknya.

Kurasakan badannya menegang dipelukkanku, mungkin dia terkejut, haha.

.

"Aku tadi bersikap dingin kepada kamu karena aku kesel aku telat nyelamatin kamunya." Aku menaikkan alisku heran.

"Lagian kamu kenapasih harus tukeran jaket sama Samuel? Kan jadi kamu yang kena. Rambutnya juga sama lagi warnanya. Maunya apa coba." Ia menggembungkan pipi

Setelah terdiam sebentar aku menyadari suatu hal, "oh ini masih kelanjutan dari peringatan kamu buat Samuel itu?" Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam kecil.

 _Lucu._

 _._

"Gapapa, kebetulan aja kena-nya ke aku." Aku berusaha menyengir walau sebenarnya sakit. Aku hanya tidak tega membuat anak ini terus-terusan khawatir tentangku.

"Gaada yang namanya kebetulan di hidup ini! Semuanya udah ada takdir dan gausah sok tahu gitu ngajar-ngajarin aku!" Bentak Hyungseob kepadaku. Aku terkejut melihat dia melakukan hal itu tapi sepertinya dia sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku.

Belum sempat ku membuka mulutku, dia langsung membereskan peralatan yang dia bawa dan dia langsung berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

* * *

Aku merasa tidak enak terdiam begitu lama di kamar Hyungseob. Setelah lebih dari sejam melihat isi kamar yang -wow membuatku terkejut (ada fotoku di dekat meja belajarnya, buku-buku sihir tentang time traveling, novel fantasi yang banyak berkaitan tentang sihir)- aku benar-benar tercengang. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dan keluar.

"Oh, Hi!" Sapa seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang tepat sehabis ku membuka pintu kamar Hyungseob. "Kau sudah mendingan?" Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Oh iya. Kenalkan namaku Ahn Jaehyun, Abangnya Hyungseob."

Aku tersenyum. "Gwenchana Hyung-nim. Aku sudah tidak kenapa-napa. Park Woojin imnida." Jelasku.

"Arra. Aku sudah beberapa kali di ceritakan perihal kamu dan jodohnya. Anak itu bahagia sekali tampaknya. Ohiya, jika kamu mencari Hyungseob, bocah itu sedang bikin lukisan di ruang tengah. Biasa kalo isi kepalanya sudah terlalu banyak ia akan melukis." Aku mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Hyungseob, badanku rasanya sudah tidak kenapa-napa dan aku ingin pulang.

Aku melihat Hyungseob sedang melukis dua orang berlatarkan atap suatu gedung dan dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang di langit.

 _Bagus sih, tapi kok warna rambutnya mirip rambutku dan Hyungseob?_

"Hyungku sudah bercerita apa saja?" Suara Hyungseob memasuki gendang telingaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan memfokuskan pandanganku ke lukisan itu.

"Mirip kita."

"Memang kita." Aku mengernyit heran mendengarnya.

"Maksud?"

"Yaaa, yang di gambar itu memang aku dan kamu. Kepalaku rasanya seperti ingin meledak seharian ini. Sudah terlalu banyak gambaran yang masuk dan semuanya bercabang menjadi lebih banyak. Jadi ku coba gambarkan yang indah-indahnya saja."

Aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa kumengerti. Ternyata sudah ada dua lukisan yang telah diselesaikannya sebelum ini. Ku ambil salah satu yang menarik perhatianku, lagi-lagi mirip kami berdua.

Di gambar tersebut terlihat jelas diriku yang sedang memegang sebuah piala dan tersenyum lebar. Tanganku yang bebas digambar tersebut terlihat jelas sedikit mengangkat seseorang yang dapat kupastikan adalah Hyungseob. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, dan oke- oke- HIDUNG KAMI MENEMPEL DENGAN TATAPAN PENUH CINTA.

 _Ini apa tuhan kenapa lucu banget._

Aku melanjutkan pandanganku, seperti aku berada di sebuah panggung yang menurut keterangan di gambar adalah sebuah kompetisi dance. Tertera tanggal di spanduk tersebut, 8 Agustus 2017. Aku sebenarnya agak heran menatap hal tersebut, sekarang masih tanggal 2 Juni.

.

"Khayalanmu bagus sekali. Gambarmu juga." Aku mengomentari lukisan tersebut. Ia langsung menatapku sinis.

"Kamu gak sadar apa selama ini?"

"Huh?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah yakin kalau kamu gak akan kepikiran yang macem-macem sama sekali." Ia meniup poninya dan meletakkan segala perkakas lukisnya.

"Emang macem-macem apa?"

"Pernah gak sih kamu pikir kalau aku itu aneh?" Aku menatap heran dirinya. Ya emang pernah sih tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ngebahas hal ini.

.

Aku berdehem karena Ia tidak berhenti menatapku.

"Ya, pernah."

"Kamu yang tiba-tiba saat hari pertama datang sudah mengatakan aku jodohmu. Memberikan kotak bekal hampir setiap hari dengan menu berbeda, bekal yang isinya makanan kesukaanku yang bahkan aku gak pernah kasihtau kamu. Banyak nolong aku bahkan sebelum aku bilang apa yang aku butuh. Aku tertolong sih, tapi kadang heran juga, kadang juga agak merasa terganggu."

"Kamu bisa baca pikiran ya?" Aku bertanya penuh selidik. Ia terbahak kencang sampai berguling-guling.

"Masa semua yang kayak gitu harus dikaitkan dengan baca pikiran sih? Hahaha, menyerupai sih tapi bukan itu."

"Coba kamu tebak pikiranku sekarang."

"Dibilang gabisa ih."

"Yaudah terus apa donggg.."

"Tebak lah."

"Kamu bisa sihir gitu? Tadi soalnya nemu banyak buku gituan." Hyungseob hanya memandangku sinis, sepertinya salah lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya juga sama kayak manusia lainnya." Hyungseob memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku makan, minum, bermain, bernafas, bahkan buang air dengan siklus normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi sedari kecil aku selalu seperti menyaksikan kejadian dengan pikiranku, mungkin bisa dikatakan aku memiliki empat buah mata, dua untuk melihat dan dua lagi untuk menyaksikan kejadian itu."

"Apa yang kusaksikan itu gabisa dibilang wajar. Biasanya aku akan menyaksikan suatu kejadian dan hal tersebut akan terjadi dua hari sampai satu minggu ke depan.

Pertama kali ku sadari hal tersebut saat aku masih kelas satu SD. Sebelum hari penerimaan murid baru aku duduk termenung sendiri, aku menyaksikan diriku mengenalkan diri di depan kelas lalu terjatuh karena lupa mengikat tali sepatuku saat akan menuju bangku. Awalnya kupikir itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi yang biasa anak kecil sering lakukan. Lalu aku kesekolah esoknya untuk hari pertama tersebut, eh gataunya malah kejadian. Aku jatuh tapi aku tidak menangis seperti apa yang kusaksikan sebelumnya. Aku malah terdiam karena menyadari fakta tersebut sebenarnya cukup aneh. Lalu semenjak itu aku mulai sadar bahwa aku punya suatu bakat."

Aku menatap Hyungseob dengan penuh rasa kagum. "Kamu bisa lihat masa depan gitu?"

"Awalnya kupikir begitu saja, tapi sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Buku dan novel yang kamu temukan di kamar kamu sebenarnya adalah bentuk pencarian jati diriku. Semakin aku besar aku tidak hanya dapat melihat apa yang belum terjadi, aku bisa melihat banyak kemungkinan jika aku memilih suatu pilihan, selain itu aku juga bisa mengetahui apa yang orang butuhkan atau pikirkan jika aku menatap matanya, bahkan aku bisa tahu apa yang temannya akan butuhkan."

"Seperti kejadian kamu memberikan plester luka kepadaku?"

"Yup. Persis seperti itu. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba aku melihat Daniel Sunbae berteriak kesakitan dengan bibir yang sedikit sobek. Kemampuan itu semakin meningkat setiap harinya."

Aku membuka mulutku, _ini gila_.

.

"Terus-"

"Udah-udah cukup. Aku terlalu banyak menjelaskan. Kamu mau pulang kan?" Hyungseob memotong pertanyaanku dan mengusirku secara halus. Aku hanya mendengus dan menatapnya kesal. Ku angkat badanku untuk beranjak keluar dari rumah Hyungseob.

"Hati-hati, Woojin-ah~" Hyungseob melepas kepergianku di depan pagar rumahnya. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan langsung berjalan menembus malam, _aku harus menyiapkan penjelasan ke orangtuaku._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ TBC-

[A/N]:

yasss updated!

yang nanya kmrn aku kenapa

1: kesel sama mnet karena taedong, minki, yongguk, sebagai center dari tim mereka malah gadapet byk screentime

2: tired, physically

3: nunggu pengumuman jurusan kuliah servernya ngedown mulu (me still under science faculty 2nd year di salah satu institut di idn)

.

Intinya lagi lelah batin. Im soooo sorry if I brought down the mood ystrdy.

.

 **Thank you for cheering me up anw! I'll be focus on writing from now on!**

* * *

Konflik baru banget akan mulai!

RNR!


	6. Chapter 6

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

.

 **Unexpected Fate**

5.

* * *

"Kenapa anjir lu?"

Seluruh teman-temanku sudah berkumpul di ruang osis. Sebenarnya yang anggota OSIS hanya aku, Jihoon, Seungwoo Hyung, dan Haknyeon sih, tapi mengingat Seungwoo Hyung adalah ketua sedangkan kami bertiga lainnya adalah anggota _penting_ , jadi otomatis ruangan ini dengan mudah kami akses.

.

"Kan udah dibilang, kemarin kecelakaan." Daehwi mencoba menjelaskan. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Gimana rasanya diurus sama Hyungseob?" Daehwi menggodaku, yang lain menatapku heran.

"Yaaaa. Biasa aja."

"Heran deh. Lu sama dia kadang deket kadang jauh. Sebenernya kalian tuh gimana?" Tanya Jihoon.

Aku hanya termenung. Tak pernah sekalipun kepikiran masalah itu.

.

"Udah gausah dipikirin." Daniel Hyung mengabiskan jus jeruk di tangannya. "Yang ada kepala kamu tambah sakit."

"Eits, hyung. Perlu juga loh dipikirkan. Lama-lama kan orang bisa menilai, aku cuman gamau aja kalau orang memandang kamu dan Hyungseob kurang baik." Kata Jinyoung, iya juga sih.

.

"Jujur, aku nyaman sih sama dia." Aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Tapi aku belum merasa perlu untuk menjalani suatu hubungan sama dia. Aku belum merasa berdebar saat di samping dia, aku juga gamau mempermainkan perasaan dia guys." Jelasku panjang lebar.

 _Sebenarnya, agak bohong sih._

Euiwoong tersenyum menatapku. Ia menepuk pundakku.

"Coba kamu bayangkan. Kalau dia dekat sama orang lain. Dia memberikan senyuman dan tatapan sayang yang selama ini cuman dia kasih ke kamu. Hati kamu ngilu gak?"

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Euiwoong.

"Ya, ya. Bilangnya gamau menjalin hubungan dulu tapi liat siapa yang disini alisnya tertaut mendengar doi bersama yang lain syudududu~" Jihoon meledekku dengan ekspresinya yang gak jelas. Temanku yang lain hanya tertawa.

"By the way, aku kepikiran sesuatu deh." Seungwoo Hyung angkat bicara.

"Apa?"

"Habis ujian makan yuk! Lumayan kan melepas penattt."

"Boleh tuh. Lagian dari kemarin kita ngurusin orang yang sakit mulu." Perkataan Jinyoung membuat kami tertawa, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga sih.

"Sama Samuel juga?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Iyalah. Eh iya, Jin, ajak Hyungseobmu itu dong. Mau liat wujudnya gimana." Ujar Daniel Hyung.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah."

.

.

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas setelah berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Hari ini semua guru sedang rapat mengenai ujian semester ganjil. Wah kalau dipikir-pikir sebentar lagi Seungwoo dan Daniel Hyung lulus, lalu aku, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob akan segera naik ke kelas akhir.

Hyungseob tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia bukannya menaruhkan kepalanya di meja malah hanya duduk tegak dan menutup matanya. Merasa tidak tega, aku pun memindahkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat bersandar di bahuku.

Mumpung dia masih tidur dan guru belum masuk, aku memutar kilasan balik pertemuan ku dengan Hyungseob di kepalaku. Tak pernah terbayang bahwa orang yang ingin kuhindari ini berakhir di pundakku seperti ini, kecupan itu, segala cerita tentang diri kami masing-masing. Jujur sepanjang hidupku, aku tak pernah dengan mudah nyaman terhadap seseorang. Bahkan dengan Samuel saja perlu waktu lebih dari 3 bulan baru aku bisa banyak bercerita dengannya.

.

"Sudah memikirkan akunya?"

"Hah? Udah bangun?"

"Hmm. Abisnya pikiran kamu berisik banget sih, aku jadi gak sengaja ngelihat deh." Ia menguap, sepertinya Ia menikmati tidurnya.

"Kamu bisa liat pikiran orang juga?" Aku bertanya penuh kekaguman.

"Ya, tapi gak semuanya. Palingan yang bisa dengan aku jelas lihat isi pikiran orang yang lagi mikirin aku. Misalnya kamu."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Sedih dong, kamu bisa tahu kapan orang pura-pura baik sama kamu?"

Hyungseob hanya tersenyum masam.

"Oiya kamu mau-"

"Aku tahu."

"Ih. Pura-pura gatau aja apa." Aku mencebikkan bibirku kesal. _Susah deh pasti kalau mau surprisein dia!_

"Haha. Baiklah katakan saja."

"Rencananya aku dan teman-temanku mau jalan sehabis ujian selesai. Kamu bisa ikut?"

"Boleh saja! Aku juga mau mengenal teman-teman calon masa depanku! Haha." Ujarnya bahagia, ntah kenapa kata-katanya membuat hatiku menghangat.

.

.

* * *

Musim ujian telah berlalu. Aku dan teman-temanku sekarang sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Melepas penat sejenak sebelum esok hari kami akan jalan-jalan bersama.

"Hyungseobmu mana? Katanya mau dibawa juga." Tanya Jihoon kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ntar juga nyusul paling."

"WOOOJIIIN." Hyungseob melambaikan tangan dari jauh, kulihat beberapa kotak di tangannya. Tuhkan panjang umur.

"Maaf baru kesini, soalnya tadi harus ngambil perlengkapan lukis dulu."

"Hi Hyungseob-ssi." Ujar Jinyoung sambil membungkukan badan.

"Oh iya maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Hyungseob imnida!" Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lucunya dan lalu langsung duduk disebelahku.

Aku berdehem. "Hyungseob kenalkan, yang memiliki senyum kelinci ini namanya Daniel, lalu disebelahnya ada Seungwoo, yang punya kepala kecil itu Jinyoung dan Jihoon disebelahnya, Lalu yang berlesung pipi itu Haknyeon, disebelahnya itu Euiwoong, dan yang in- ya kamu pasti tahu." Aku mengenalkan mereka kepada Hyungseob, sepertinya mereka semua menyukai aura yang Hyungseob bahwa, coba saja kau lihat Jinyoung saja sampai tersenyum. Padahal dia biasanya yang paling datar.

"Oh iya, btw ada Samuel juga. Dia pacarku tapi beda sekolah." Daehwi menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Hyungseob, memperlihatkan bagaimana rupa Samuel.

"Dae, ngapain dikasih tunjuk? Kalau sampe Hyungseob kepincut sama Samuel gimana Woojin?"

"Aku tidak senang menikung kok, teman Samuel di foto-foto tersebut banyak yag tampan" Ujar Hyungseob, aku membolakan mataku terkejut.

"HAHAHA." -Daehwi.

"TOLONG BAWA AIR KESINI. ADA YANG MENDIDIH MATANG." Euiwoong.

Aku mendecih memperhatikan tingkah mereka yang bahagia sekali mentertawakanku.

.

"Eiya, menurut kamu, Woojin tuh gimana sih? Kok kamu sampe mau berjodoh sama dia." Tanya Daniel Hyung.

Semua teman-temanku nampak bahagia bisa menggodaku. Aku memerah dan mengalihkan tatapanku ke Hyungseob. _SHIT_ , dia malah menatapku dalam lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

"Woojin itu… Apa adanya.

Dia berbicara seperlunya, namun dia selalu jujur. Dia jarang berpikiran buruk tentang orang lain. Dia sebenarnya orang yang hangat namun terlihat dingin jika kita tidak mengenal dia dengan baik. Mungkin orang-orang memanggilku endorphin, namun terkadang aku juga butuh endorphin bagi diriku, dan Woojin adalah orang yang tepat untuk hal itu."

.

Aku menatapnya terenyuh, apa aku masih harus meragu tentang perasaan aku ke kamu Hyungseob? Ku coba untuk bertanya kepadanya melalui isi pikiranku.

.

"Mungkin terkadang aku terkesan terlalu mengejar-ngejar dia tapi sebenarnya aku hanya terlalu nyaman saja dengan dia. Seperti ada magnet yang menarikku, membawaku kepada dia. Jadi, walaupun kami begini-gini aja terus, aku cukup senang. Dia selalu bisa membuatku bahagia dengan caranya sendiri." Hyungseob menutup penjelasannya. Teman-temanku terlihat mengularkan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Euiwoong, Jihoon, dan Daniel Hyung tertawa melihatku -yang sepertinya merona-.

Daehwi, Haknyeon, dan Jinyoung membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sedangkan Seungwoo Hyung tersenyum hangat.

"Daebak." -Daehwi.

"Sumpah aku merinding banget dengernya." -Jinyoung.

"Tu anak orang ngode tuh! Jahat lu." -Jihoon malah menimpali dengan berkata demikian.

Jawaban Hyungseob tadi sepertinya dapat kuartikan sebagai _'santai saja, aku ga minta kamu untuk buru-buru jadian atau berhubungan denganku. yang jelas aku nyaman sama kamu. '_

Aku tersenyum lebar, senang karena Hyungseob dapat mengerti diriku dengan baik.

.

.

 _Cup_

"HYAAAAAA!" Jerit teman-temanku.

Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mengecup Hyungseob di depan mereka.

.

* * *

"Yang tadi itu dahsyat sekali." Ujar Hyungseob kepadaku. Ntah angin apa membawa kakiku mengantarkan dia kerumahnya.

"Aku- tersentuh." Ucapku singkat. _Kenapa dibahas lagi sih?_

.

"Sejujurnya aku penasaran juga loh."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya kamu nganggep aku apa?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Pikiranku langsung kosong begitu saja. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa aku sudah terdiam mungkin lebih dari lima menit.

"Lupakan. Ayo kita jalan pulang." Hyungseob langsung melangkahkan kakinya, jelas bahwa Ia nampak kecewa denganku.

.

* * *

Tidakku sadari bahwa kami sudah sampai di depan rumah Hyungseob, kondisi kami masih seperti tadi, terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku masuk dulu ya." Hyungseob berjalan tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Aku benar-benar mengecewakan dia sepertinya.

"Seob-Hyung…" Panggilku pelan, yang untungnya dapat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne Woojin-ah?" Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan Hyungseob. Ku pandangi raut muka itu, matanya yang berbentuk seperti setengah bulan, bibir tipisnya yang kemerahan, hidung bangir dengan tulang pipi yang terangkat, membuatnya selalu terlihat bahagia, bahkan senyumannya pun nampak seperti matahari di musim semi. _Cantik, cantik sekali_.

Hyungseob terdiam, Ia sepertinya tahu isi pemikiranku. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang langsug tersenyum teduh seperti hujan gerimis di senja.

 _Benar-benar definisi sempurna._

.

Aku yang tidak tahan menatap keindahan tersebut langsung mendekatinya, menggenggam tangan hangatnya sembari menyentuhkan bibirku ke atas bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini ku coba melumat bibir atasnya, menyesapi manisnya Hyungseob sambil mencari jawaban atas kegundahan hatiku. Bibirku menari-nari, menikmati indahnya lekukan bibir yang selalu tersenyum bagiku.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran ku persempit langkah kami, mencoba menyapa bibirnya lebih dalam. Tidak hanya sekedar mengecup, kuberanikan diri untuk melumatnya sedikit.

Gila, ini lebih gila dibandingkan canduku terhadap menari. Mungkin Hyungseob bisa menggantikan posisi hal-hal favoritku.

"Eung-" Suara Hyungseob terdengar memasuki pendengaranku. Ia sepertinya kehabisan nafas.

Sedikit tidak rela, kupisahkan tautanku dengannya. Menatap dirinya yang memerah dan menatap kosong. Ia sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyangka aku akan menciumnya sedalam ini.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, ku bawa bibirku ke samping telinganya.

.

 _"Aku suka padamu, mau membantuku agar dapat mencintaimu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _-_ TBC-

* * *

[A/N]:

baru kelar live streaming dan langsung muncul niatan publish ini. it literally breaks my heart seeing Yongguk and Hyunbin. Taedong juga.

Let's hold our hand together. Walaupun fav kalian keeliminasi jangan sampai membuat kalian buta dan bilang "ih si ******* gapantes lolos". Jangan. Semua orang punya kesempatan yang sama dan yeah apasi kita intern fans gabisa vote? Hehe.

 **Semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur kalian!**

Btw, aku akan post cerita one-long-shot mengingat aku udah janji di cerita sebelah. (review kelipatan 50 aku post cerita baru)

Castnya siapa?

Minhyunbin ku yang baru saja karam malam ini.

Besok sahur atau pagi yaps!

.

[Balasan review]: **dolltheworld, reveluvv, Rfay17, BeauAnn, gbrlchnerklhn, najjeminna, Akusiapa, Guest, nationalproducer101:** muchhhh love for reviewnya guysss. Maaf lama dan makasih sudah nyemangatin aku! Xoxo.

.

.

RnR chinguuuuw~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line.)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

 **Unexpected Fate**

7.

* * *

Kami semua sudah berkumpul di _amusement park_ dekat sekolah kami. Kami? Iyaps. Aku dan serombongan temanku sudah berkumpul (plus Hyungseob tentunya). Rencana berlibur yang sudah di bicarakan jauh-jauh hari ini dapat terlaksana juga akhirnya.

Aku menatap tiket di tanganku sedikit ragu. Tadi saat baru masuk gerbang utama, kami berebutan memilih wahana yang akan di masuki. Setelah menyebutkan rumah hantu, racing car, komedi putar, roller coaster, dan bianglala, kami berdebat cukup panjang mengenai 'bagusnya kemana dulu'.

"No! No rumah hantu is really no!" Jihoon.

"Bianglala for the last lah biar romantis." Daniel.

"Baru dateng dan langsung naik rollercoaster tuh capek tahu." Samuel.

"Tapi komedi putar gak enak kalo di awal! Masa gak seru gitu sih?"

.

Akhirnya setelah semuanya lelah berargumen, Hyungseob buka suara dan menitahkan semuanya untuk menuliskan urutan pilihan wahana masing-masing di notes hape.

"Okay, so pertama kita akan naik roller-coaster dulu."

"Tolong jawab siapa yang milih?" Tanya Samuel kesal. Jinyoung, Daniel Hyung, Haknyeon, Euiwoong, Seungwoo Hyung, bahkan Daehwi memilih roller-coaster.

"What? Ayolah, babe kau tahu kan tatanan rambutku bisa berantakan kalau naik itu dulu?" Daehwi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan face-palm dan kami mendesis wtf dibelakangnya.

"Kau itu namja. Masa peduli penampilan macam yeoja." Daniel Hyung berkata cuek.

"Takut gak ganteng lagi apa takut naik?" Seungwoo Hyung balas menjahili.

"Okay deal. Ayo naik."

Jujur, bukan hanya Samuel yang takut naik wahana itu. Aku juga. Sebenarnya lebih ke tidak berani mencoba. Aku punya vertigo yang agak mengkhawatirkan dan aku takut vertigoku kambuh.

Naik saja lah. Toh mereka pasti tanggung jawab kalau aku kenapa-napa.

"Kau mau naik tidak?" Tanya Hyungseob kepada Samuel.

Samuel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas. Dia sepertinya malu juga kalau dibilang pengecut.

Setelah kurang lebih delapan menit menanti Hyungseob kembali dan membagikan tiketnya.

"Lah, kenapa delapan?"

"Uangnya kurang, Seob?"

Hyungseob terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, aku punya asma."

"Loh? Sejak kapan, Seob?" Daehwi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Oh.. takut kambuh ya?" Euiwoong menimpali Hyungseob dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Nde~ Aku takut kambuh dan merepotkan kalian. Daripada merepotkan sembilan orang lebih baik aku merepotkan Woojinie saja~" Hyungseob mengerlingkan matanya genit ke arahku.

"Hahaha. Asma apa asmara? Yaudah sana! Pdkt yang benar ya!" Jihoon langsung menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir kami.

"Yak! Hyung kok gitu?" Samuel berdecak kesal. Aku hanya tertawa sambil menjauhi mereka bersama Hyungseob.

.

* * *

"Ini." Hyungseob memberikan cola kearahku. Tadi dia mencari _vending machine_ karena katanya kehausan.

Aku membukanya sambil berujar terima kasih.

"Tsk. Untung bisa baca pikiran aku ya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Setelah tiga menit lebih baru aku dapat manggut-manggut.

Jadi anak ini tadi baca pikiran ku?

"Makasih." Kataku pelan.

"Iya-iya. Lain kali bilang aja sih kamu sakit dan takut kambuh gitu. Mereka pasti ngerti kan? Huh.. Untung Daehwi gak kelamaan curiganya."

Aku tertawa kecil menyadari satu hal.

"Kamu sama Daehwi tuh lucu ya? Katanya awkward tapi sepertinya Daehwi tahu banyak tentang hal kecil dari dirimu."

"Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku tidak?"

"Hah? Cerita apa?"

"Yaa... Mungkin mengenai teman-temanmu semua? Sekalian nungguin mereka karena dari apa yang aku lihat mereka bakal naik roller-coaster tiga kali."

 _Menghabiskan waktu dengan Hyungseob? Gak ada salahnya._

.

"Kau tahukan aku itu susah dapat teman karena kemampuanku?" Aku manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Hyungseob.

"Aku sebetulnya menjadi agak dingin kepada orang setelah menyadari kemampuanku. Karena.. yaaaa siapasih yang mau sakit hati?"

"Lalu sepertinya takdir mengantarkanku ke Daehwi. Aku pindah rumah waktu itu dan seketika aku mendapatkan kemampuanku bertambah pesat tiba-tiba. Di bayangan itu terlihat seseorang berseragam SMP yang awkward sekali auranya tapi dia rela datang ke rumahku hanya untuk menanyakan kondisiku kepada eomma. Dan yaaa di penglihatanku itu aku memang sedang sakit cacar air."

"Orang itu Daehwi?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan semenjak saat itu aku mulai bertekad merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik lagi. Bahwa kepura-puraan tidak selamanya harus dibalas dengan kedengkian. Setiap orang kan memang punya tamengnya sendiri untung menjaga perasaannya."

Aku manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasannya.

"Kau sayang Daehwi?"

"Sayang tapi tenang kok beda rasa sayangnya sama kamu. Gimana ya? Eum... Mungkin aku merasakan namanya berharga kali ya? Soalnya Daehwi itu bisa dikatakan satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menyayangiku dengan cara yang sederhana tapi unik. Dia tidak serta merta mengajak ku chat setiap hari, dia tidak mengajakku berangkat bersama, tapi dia datang menanyakan kondisiku dan memberikan catatannya kalau aku ga masuk sekolah. Aku tersentuh."

"Lalu kenapa kamu gak baperin aja segala perlakuan Daehwi ke kamu."

"Heh. Enak aja kalau bicara." Hyungseob tertawa lebar. "Kau pikir apa alasan aku suka pindah-pindah sekolah?"

"... Nyari sosok 'aku' gitu?..." Tanyaku kurang percaya.

"Yup."

"Lah... Kenapa?"

Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya murung. Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikirannya tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk yang dia sembunyikan. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Aku menghela nafas. Ingin bertanya tapi aku masih sadar kapasitasku. Aku saja bahkan belum membalas perasaan dia, mana berani aku mengorek-ngorek masalah perasaan dia?

"Maksudku kenapa kamu sampai harus pindah sekolah?" Aku berusaha memutar pertanyaannya. "Kan kau bisa lihat masa depan. Kenapa harus sering pindah kalau gitu?"

"Aku pernah bilang kan bahwa pilihan mengantarkan manusia ke pilihan lainnya? Saat seseorang memiliki kemampuan indigo agar kemampuan dia maksimal dia hanya akan bisa kuat di satu hal, ya kalau melihat masa depan ya itu aja, kalau baca pikiran ya itu aja, sedangkan kemampuanku rata. Tidak ada yang terlalu mencolok dari sekian banyak jenis indigo itu."

Aku mencoba memahami perkataan dia.

"Jadi perkiraan kamu aku dimana malah melenceng sedikit gitu?"

"Yap."

"Terus penglihatan apa yang mengarahkan kamu sampai bisa pindah ke SMA yang tepat sama kayak aku?"

"Kamu ngobrol sama Daehwi dengan seragam SMA."

"Oh..."

"Asal kau tahu aku frustasi. Kenapa aku dapat penglihatan yang jelas tentang identitasmu lama sekali? Padahal aku biasanya bisa lihat kejadian sampai 10 tahun lagi."

Aku tertawa. "Well, Seob-hyung. Cinta itu emang ga mudah kan?"

"..."

Aku yang tadinya tertawa langsung terdiam melihat perubahan ekspresi Hyungseob menjadi murung seperti sekarang.

 _Kata-kataku menyakiti perasaannya kah?_

.

Kecanggungan tadi syukurnya terpecahkan dengan datangnya serombongan makhluk yang sudah tidak seutuhnya manusia. Mereka mabok semua.

"Berapa lama lagi Samuel bakal muntah?" Jinyoung bertanya malas. Dia yang biasanya pendiam ini tumben jadi menggerutu.

"Apa? Aku lapar tahu." Jinyoung menjawab kesal tatapan mataku kearahnya. Seolah bisa baca pikiran.

"Lagian sok-sokan." Hanya Daniel Hyung yang terlihat masih 'waras' disini.

"Yak! Mana tahu kalau bakalan di gantung posisi kebalik gitu 5 menit?!" Euiwoong menggerutu marah yang diangguki Haknyeon dan Jihoon.

"Lah? Biasanya 10 detik kan kalau roller-coaster gitu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Iya. Tapi sialnya tadi mati mesin ditengah. Untung posisi kami lagi gak menaik gitu. Kalau ngga bisa mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi itu wahana. Patah tulang abis itu."

Aku dan Hyungseob bergidik. Pantesan pucet semua kayak orang kehabisan darah.

"Makasih ya Seob. Ga kebayang kalau gak nemenin kamu." Hyungseob memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Seperti aku sudah mulai bisa menemukan sifat asli Hyungseob, Tsundere.

"Gamau tau sekarang harus naik wahana yang tenang dulu. Gamau rumah hantu bisa tewas aku." Jihoon nyerocos tidak hentinya.

"Okay okay habis ini komedi putar, Call?" Seungwoo Hyung mengusulkan.

"Temani aku beli makan dulu guys." Sekarang Jinyoung ketularan emosi pacarnya.

Kami semua tertawa dan langsung berjalan ke arah food court.

.

.

* * *

"Masih terlalu sore untuk naik bianglala." Daniel Hyung menenggerkan kepalanya di bahu Seungwoo Hyung.

"Lalu kita ke?"

"Tempat games aja."

Haknyeon menoyor kepala Jihoon. _Ini juga tempat main_.

"Ihhh maksudku tuh tempat yang ada mainan macem lempar kaleng, ambil boneka dalem box, basket mini, apalah itu aku gatau namanya. Kan ga capek tuh main gituan."

Kami yang paham langsung mengangguk. Seluruh wahana yang tadi kami list sudah kami coba semua, tinggal bianglala yang belum. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 17.30 sedangkan rencananya saja kami baru akan pulang pukul sembilan malam.

.

Kami baru selesai mendapat boneka dari permainan mari-melempar-kaleng. Banyak mainan di games corner ini, tapi sialnya penuh semua.

"Hei! Sini~" Euiwoong berteriak semangat dari salah satu barisan antrian.

"Ayo kita photobox!"

Kami langsung menyerbu antrian itu, tidak peduli bahwa kedatangan sembilan manusia sangat mengganggu barisan.

"Emang muat bersepuluh?" Tanyaku.

"Udah selaw aja. Asal ga bikin roboh." Euiwoong nyegir.

Antrian di depan kami masih ada dua orang lagi. Dalam keterdiamanku kusadari bahwa jemariku sedari tadi tertaut dengan milik Hyungseob.

"Lepaskan saja kalau tak nyaman." Hyungseob mencoba menarik tangannya pelan.

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, _biarkan,_ kata innerku kepadanya. Kapan lagi bisa sedekat ini sama dia tanpa di cie-ciein.

"Yang masuk terakhir ga keliatan di foto!" Jihoon langsung meyerbu masuk kedalam disusul dengan yang lainnya. Aku dan Hyungseob hanya tertawa memandang mereka. Momen kami terlalu berharga untuk diputus begitu saja.

Aku dan Hyungseob mendapat bagian di belakang, tertutup Daniel Hyung yang badannya besar dan Seungwoo Hyung yang cukup menjulang.

"Udah nanti tangan kalian aja yang di foto." Ucap Daehwi kepada kami. Ia menguasai layar di depan bersama Jihoon, dasar uke genit.

 _Mau mencoba sesuatu yang gila?_ Bisik pikiranku kepada Hyungseob.

Hyungseob sepertinya mendengar isi pikiranku, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. _Mwo?_

Aku berusaha menggambarkan apa yang ingin kulakukan di kepalaku.

"..." Hyungseob memerah seperti tomat setelahnya. Aku hanya terkekeh, gapapa buat isengin mereka. Akhirnya Ia tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

.

.

* * *

Kami menanti hasil foto di depan box itu. Mba-mba penjaga loketnya terlihat memerah saat melihat fotonya.

Daehwi itu anaknya peka banget, dia seperti menyadari gerak gerik mba tadi dan langsung mengeluarkan foto tadi dari plastik.

.

"..." Daehwi langsung mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh ke arahku dan Hyungseob.

"Eh liat fotonya dong." Daniel Hyung berkata, tapi Daehwi hanya diam saja. Samuel yang menyadari kekasihnya seperti akan meledak langsung mengambil foto tersebut.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY. WHAT THE?"

Teman-teman kami yang lain langsung mengerubungi SamHwi dan menatap foto itu.

"YAH GIMANASIH MASA AKU NANTI MASA FOTO KAYAK GINI DI INSTAGRAMKU. HANCUR UDAH RENCANA." -Jihoon.

"Gila." -Daniel.

"yaTuhan dosa" -Jinyoung.

"Dasar pasangan homo gaktau norma." -Seongwoo Hyung.

"Nanti gitu yuk, ung?" -Haknyeon.

Aku menatap bingung. _Kenapa jadi marah semua?_

Hyungseob merebut foto itu dan langsung memerah. Ia menyodorkan foto itu ke tanganku dan langsung berjalan marah-marah.

.

 _What the?_

.

Aku memang tadi berniat mencium Hyungseob sembunyi-sembunyi. Kami hanya akan mengangkat tangan kami membentul v-sign ke arah kamera. Tapi ternyata Daniel dan Seongwoo Hyung tadi menundukkan badannya sedikit sehingga kegiatan kami terekspos. Dengan keadaan aku memegang dagu Hyungseob. Di frame satu kami hanya saling mengecup, frame kedua ciuman kami cukup mendalam, frame ketiga -well ini memalukan- terlihat lidah kami sedikit tertaut dan sialnya tautan itu tertangkap kamera.

Dan yang terakhir-

.

Benar-benar kotor-

.

 _Bibir kami sedikit menjauh dengan liur yang sedikit menetes._

.

"SINI KAU KU BUNUH SAJAAAAAAA." Daehwi langsung berlari kearahku. Lebih baik ku kejar saja Hyungseob.

"HYUNGSEOB HYUNG! MAAFKAN AKUUUUUU."

-cut one-

.

.

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

Maafkan keterlambatan q. Krn beberapa faktor sebenarnya:

Minggu lalu ngedown banget liat line-up debut. Sebenarnya udh mirip line-up debut favku ( ada Jisung, Jaehwan, Ong, Daniel, Woojin, Daehwi, Minhyun) tapi tanpa Sam, Jr, Seob. Langsung ga mood paraaaaah . Malah sempet mikir discontinue

Liburan di rumah~

Ngurus daful kuliah. aku ikut sbm lagi dan bomb! keterima lagi. Alhamdulillah banget akhirnya aku kembali ke cita2 q sebagai arsitek /sujud syukur/

Abis ini update udah normal lagi kok! Terima kasih sudah menanti.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yak kena kau hyung!" Aku berhasil menangkap Hyungseob dalam pelukanku. Ia sedikit meronta.

"Gak capek apa lari-lari terus, Hyung? Apa hyung kode mau bikin aku yang gantian ngejar-ngejar Hyung?" Bisikku rendah, menggodanya.

"A-apaansih?! Tumben manggil Hyung.." Hyungseob berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Loh? Namamu Hyungseob kan? Memang kenapa Hyuuung~ Aku malas memanggil 'Seob', sama kayak orang biasa. Kan aku orang spesial buat kamu?"

"..."

"Lagian Hyung-ie lebih tua~"

Hyungseob memerah seperti tomat. Aku langsung membalikkan badannya dan ingin mencubit pipinya.

.

 _PLAK_

.

Aku langsung mengalihkan kepalaku marah.

"Apa masalahmu, bung?"

Pria itu hanya menatapku garang.

"Kau ini. Eomma mencarimu kemana-mana. Bikin repot saja."

Aku langsung berusaha menahan Hyungseob saat pria itu menariknya. Sialnya pergelangan tanganku ditahan oleh pria-pria berbadan besar yang berpakaian seperti bodyguard.

 _BUGH_.

Satu tendangan dilayangkan Daniel Hyung ke badan orang yang menahanku. Cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh.

"Enyah kau."

Bodyguard itu langsung lari pergi, awalnya aku ingin mengikuti orang itu untum mencari keberadaan Hyungseob, tapi Daehwi menahanku.

"APA LAGI? KAU TAK LIHAT HYUNGSEOB DI CULIK?"

Daehwi masih saja menyuruh yang lain menahan pergerakan badanku, mereka nampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa tapi tidak berpihak padaku sama sekali.

"..." Daehwi menatapku dalam. Okay, ku hembuskan nafasku keras dan langsung bertanya sinis.

"Ada apa?"

"Ke rumahku. Nanti kujelaskan disana."

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Thanks for reviews: **peachpetals, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, kookies, nadiyaulya02, nationalproducer101, hvyesung, Zizisvt, najjeminna, , gbrlchnerklhn, LisaPoliman, parkwoojinslay, reveluvv, tryss, BeauAnn, sanaa11, poppojusyo, bbypop**

Besok lebaran, kalian harus memaafkan saya kalau chapter ini bikin kesal WKWK. Happy Ied buat yang merayakan~

 **R N R**


	8. Chapter 8

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line.)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

 **Unexpected Fate**

8.

Saran lagu: _NCT127 - Heartbreaker/Heize - Don't Know You_

.

.

* * *

"Sumpah jelasin sekarang. Kalau ngga aku bakal bener-bener marah sama kamu." Ucapku tegas. Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari amusement park ke rumah Daehwi tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi langsung ku tanyakan semuanya.

Bahkan rasanya aku ingin nekat lari menyebrang jalan. Menghampiri Hyungseob di rumahnya. Sialnya ditahan delapan orang itu sulit.

"..." Daehwi menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya dia merasa terintimidasi.

"Sebenarnya kami semua disini tidak perlu mendengarnya. Tapi jujur aku sendiri pun bingung. Apalagi kau bilang kau harus menjelaskan ini dirumahmu... Ada apa Dae? Jelaskan saja." Ucap Jinyoung panjang lebar.

"Huft... Hyungseob itu ngga diculik."

"Ditarik paksa itu gabisa dihitung diculik?! Sama orang gak jelas lagi." Aku mulai menaikkan nada bicara.

"Itu tunangan dia."

"APA?"

.

* * *

"Weh. Woojin udah siuman woi." Aku membuka mataku. Kenapa aku ini?

"Tadi lo pingsan pas dibilang si Hyungseob udah punya tunangan." Daniel melempar sebotol jus jeruk ke tanganku. Untung reflekku bagus.

Oh iya, baru teringat bahwa tadi aku pingsan. Saat Daehwi mengeluarkan kalimat keramat itu aku langsung merasa seperti dihantam benda keras. Dan sepertinya kesadaranku langsung hilang.

"Masih weekend kan?"

Daniel terbahak. "Tengah malam juga belum kok. Orang cuman pingsan sejam."

"Woojin udah bangun?" Daehwi menyempilkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Daniel mengangguk dan langsung keluar, menyuruh kami berbicara berdua.

.

"Kau udah siap mental belum kalau aku ceritain?" Daehwi menempatkan diri disebelahku.

"Jelasin aja. Aku dengerin."

"Sebenernya aku gatau cerita lengkapnya sih.. Kau tahukan Hyungseob itu susah ditebak?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. _Emang anak itu senengnya nebak orang tapi gabisa ditebak._

"Jadi pas waktu itu dia lagi sakit.. Cacar kalau ngga salah. Nah dia menggigau tiada henti." Aku jadi teringat ceritanya tadi mengenai Daehwi yang menjenguk dia.

"Lalu?"

"Ya... Dari igauannya itu aku tahu kalau dia sakit karena stres. Kepikiran masalah dijodohin. Soalnya Hyungseob itu jarang banget sakit."

"Lalu hal lain yang penting?"

"Aku gapernah tahu alasannya apa. Yang jelas, Hyungseob gamau dijodohin sama orang itu. Ntah kenapa feelingku mengatakan bahwa Hyungseob punya suatu penglihatan tentang pria itu."

"..." Aku menghela nafasku pelan.

"Aku gamau banyak menceritakan apa yang aku sendiri gatau. Lebih baik kau dengar dari dia langsung." Daehwi menepuk punggungku. "Kau makan malam dulu ya." Dan dia langsung keluar kamar setelah itu.

.

.

* * *

Aku menundukkan kepalaku di atas meja. Gila. Ini gila. Tepat 4 hari dia sudah melewatkan sekolah, dan hari-hariku hanya diwarnai dengan menatap bangkunya yang kosong.

Bahkan pesan pun tidak dibalas olehnya.

"Jin!"

...

"Jin!"

...

"WOOJIN!"

"AIH. Aku dengar Hoon." Aku balas meneriaki Jihoon. _Anak ini bisa tidak ngga ngeberisikin sehari aja?_

"Denger tapi ga jawab huh." Aku hanya mendengus mendengar omongan Jihoon.

"Mau ke rumahhku ngga?"

"Ngga. Maunya Hyungseob."

"Serius Hyung? Kau kan belum pernah kerumahku. Bareng yang lain loh." Tawaran Jihoon terdengar menarik jika saja rasa rindu ini tidak mengganggu.

"MAUNYA HYUNGSEOB!"

"Jin?" Tuhkan saking kangennya sampai kedengeran suaranya.

"Seob! Syukurlah kau datang! Urus Woojin ya plis dia uring-uringan semenjak kamu ga masuk sekolah." Jihoon langsung berlari keluar kelas. Ternyata bukan khayalan, memang ada Hyungseob didepan pintu kelas.

Hyungsoeb melangkah. Mendekatiku dengan sangat pelan.

"Eum... Hi?"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Kesal? Jelaslah. Aku merasa seperti dipermainkan saat Hyungseob tiba-tiba kembali, mengingatkanku bahwa dia yang duluan memproklamirkan diriku sebagai jodohnya.

Lalu apa?

Dengan sangat sialnya aku tahu bahwa dia sudah ditunangkan. Bahkan dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali.

Kalau memang dia berpikir aku ini jodohnya, kenapa dia tidak membagi segala beban pada dirinya kepadaku?

"Aku bukan tipikal seperti itu." Suara Hyungseob memasuki pendengaranku pelan.

"BERHENTI MASUK KE PIKIRANKU!"

Aku bahkan tidak peduli bahwa teriakanku menarik perhatian satu kelas. Aku hanya ingin meluapkan kekesalanku.

"KAMU DENGAN SEENAKNYA DATANG. BERTERIAK DIDEPAN KELAS BAHWA AKU ITU JODOH KAMU. LALU TIDAK HENTINYA MENGGANGGUKU. LALU SAAT AKU SUDAH MULAI MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU DAN KAU MENGETAHUINYA MALAH INI BALASANNYA?"

"AKU CAPEK. RASANYA SEPERTI KAMU DULUAN YANG MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU TAPI MALAH AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANGMU. AKU MALAS BERMAIN-MAIN TERUS."

Aku menarik nafasku, berteriak membuatku sesak nafas. Ya tuhan aku tidak ingin penyakitku kambuh.

"Cukup Seob. Bukan cuman kamu yang punya perasaan. Aku-"

BUKKKK.

.

.

.

"Kau pingsan lagi. Okay. Belum selang seminggu tapi kau pingsan lagi." Suara Seungwoo Hyung memasuki pendengaranku.

"Jadi ini alasanmu gamau naik roller-coaster? Tapi udah tau penyebab utama sakitmu itu marah-marah malah dilakukan."

Seongwoo Hyung seperti mengambil sesuatu dalam kotak obat dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Pain-killer. Kau butuh kekuatan untuk jalan pulang kan?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menampilkan gingsulku.

"Hey. Kau tahu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku senang kalau adikku yang satu ini akhirnya bisa marah. Rasanya hampir setiap saat aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Park Woojin marah." Aku menatap Hyungku penasaran.

Seongwoo Hyung terkekeh. "Itu sudah menjadi hot-topic tiga angkatan asal kau tahu."

"Tapi Jin. Kau belum mendengar penjelasan dia sama sekali. Kau patut marah tapi menurutku tidak harus seperti demikian. Orang yang awalnya tidak tahu apa masalahmu saat tahu malah mulai menyalahkan Hyungseob. Yaaa.. Sebenarnya memang dia juga salah. Tapi kau menambah beban pikirannya."

Aku mulai memikirkan Hyungseob lagi. Perkataan Seongwoo Hyung sangat tepat.

"Kau tidak tahu juga kan apa yang sedang dia korbankan dan apa yang sedang dia perjuangkan? Bersabar, okay?"

.

 _ **Samuel** : Hyung, mau bercerita?_

Adikku yang satu ini mengirimi pesan yang sudah sangat lazim bagiku. Selain Seongwoo Hyung aku memang lebih mudah bercerita kepadanya.

 _ **Woojin** : Ingin tapi tak bisa _

_**Samuel** : Aku penasaran Hyung. Dan lebih baik jika aku tahu langsung darimu._

 _ **Woojin** : Gimana kumpulnya hari ini?_

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena memang setahuku teman-temanku ini sedang berkumpul.

 _ **Samuel** : Seperti biasa. Makan. Ngobrol. Sayang Hyung tadi pingsan jadinya kau harus pulang duluan. Gimana kondisi Hyung?_

 _ **Woojin** : Kepalaku sudah sehat tapi hatiku masih ngilu._

 _ **Samuel** : Ya. Ya. _

_**Samuel sent a photo**_

 _ **Samuel** : Tadi aku melihat ini saat perjalanan pulang. Sepertinya Seob Hyung sedang makan malam dengan keluarga tunangannya. Aku tidak tahu apa info ini masih penting bagi hyung tapi jika iya, tolong pertahankan perasaanmu hyung._

.

.

* * *

Aku menatap bayanganku ke cermin sehabis mandi. Mengerikan. Berat badanku turun tiga kilo dalam kurun dua minggu. Kantung mata berlebih. Muka kusam.

Padahal aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk tidur.

Kalian bertanya perasaanku kepada Hyungseob?

Aku suka dia. Jelas sekali kan?

Tidak.

Aku tertarik padanya.

Aku tidak mau langsung menyatakan bahwa aku suka atau bahkan mencintainya. Tidak. Kepalaku masih pening.

Tapi ada hal yang tidak ku sangka. Foto yang Samuel kirim. Aku melihat Hyungseob duduk disana, tapi hatinya seperti tidak disana.

Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Ya... Kalian tahukan bahwa Hyungseob dapat membaca masa depan, bisa saja dia sengaja membuat ekspresi seperti demikian supaya terlihat meyakinkan. Aku dapat memastikan dia tahu kalau Samuel memfotonya.

Ah, persetan. Kenapa sih Hyungseob gabisa hilang dari pikiranku. Lebih baik aku jogging saja.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mengelilingi lapangan yang agak jauh dari rumahku. Ntah mengapa kakiku membawa satu badanku kesini.

Untungnya semakin jauh aku berlari semakin hilang rasa peningku.

Aku niatnya hanya akan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sebrang lapangan. Niatnya.

Siapa yang sangka aku malah melihat Hyungseob sedang ditarik pria, tapi bukan pria yang kemarin. Aku rasanya tidak mengenal dia sama sekali.

Tenagaku ntah kenapa langsung kembali rasanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar dan langsung berlari. Menuju mereka.

Siapasih yang tahan melihat orang tarik-tarikan gitu dan yang satu sudah teriak2 tapi tidak ada yang menggubris.

 _BUGH_

Satu pukulan langsung kulayangkan kepipinya. Tidak kuat tapi cukup untuk menjauhkannya dari Hyungseob.

 _BUGH BUGH_

Aku benar-benar gelap mata. Langsung saja kupukuli badannya. Tidak peduli walaupun dia terlihat seperti sudah berumur empatpuluh tahunan. Justru itu menjadi keuntungan bagiku.

 _BUGH_

"WOOJIN!"

 _BUGH_

Kuhiraukan saja teriakan Hyungseob. Aku benar-benar melampiaskan seluruh emosiku, kekesalanku terhadap Hyungseob karena selalu menyembunyikan seluruhnya dariku, kekesalanku terhadap diriku sendiri yang-

 ** _Tidak bisa jujur pada Hyungseob bahwa aku menyukainya._**

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

 _BUG-_

Sebelum selesai pukulanku, badanku ditarik oleh Hyungseob.

.

 _ **PLAK**_

 _ **PLAK**_

 _ **.**_

Aku terperangah. Dua tamparan mengenai pipiku.

"KAU GILA?!"

Aku bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Kenapa dia malah marah kepadaku.

"KAU MALAH MEMBUAT SEGALANYA TAMBAH RUMIT BRENGSEK."

Hyungseob menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dihadapanku. Jangan lupakan umpatan dari mulut yang selalu mengatakan sayangnya padaku.

Belum kembali kesadaranku dari pipiku yang panas, Hyungseob sudah berlari.

Aku mengejarnya, tapi dia jauh lebih cepat dariku. Jogging dan gebukan tadi menguras energiku.

.

Setelah taxi yang digunakan Hyungseob menghilang dari perempatan jalan aku hanya bisa mendudukkan diriku di trotoar. Dan mengusak rambutku kasar.

APALAGI INI?

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

[A/N]:

Thanks for review sunshine!

 **Zizisvt, parkwoojinslay, nationalproducer101, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, sanaa11, najjeminna, rivvvvv, kookies, SheravinaRose, Guest, hvyesung, SAIL JINSEOB, tryss, Kiddongim**

Chapter ini paling bikin semangat HAHA /ketawa setan/

habis ciuman manis... HAHA (ini semua berkat woojin yang nyosor jihoon)

Anyway guys **saran chara dong** siapa ya kira-kira cocok jadi tunangan Hyungseob. Kurang lebih auranya lebih mendominasi dari Woojin, mukanya sinis gitu, dan terlihat gagah kalau pakai kemeja gitu. Anak pd101 yaps!

.

 **FFKU DI LAPAK SEBELAH SUDAH POSTED HUHU**. **SEWOON x JAEHWAN**. Link: ( www dot wattpad dot com /434557657 - kaka - komdis) jangan lupa edit urlnyaa

LOVE.


	9. Chapter 9

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line.)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

 **Unexpected Fate**

9.

* * *

"Woojin. Kau tidak sekolah?" Suara eomma memasuki pendengaranku, namun aku masih bergeming. Aku memang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan eomma appa, tapi aku hanya menatap kosong piring makanan yang bahkan tidak kosong sama sekali.

 _KAU MEMBUAT SEGALANYA MAKIN RUMIT BRENGSEK._

 _Brengsek._

 _Brengsek._

 _Breng-_

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku dari sendok ditanganku.

 _Mati saja kau brengsek._

Semakin lama aku menatap wajahku semakin aku bingung mengapa aku termasuk brengsek bagi Hyungseob.

"Nak? Kau sakit?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku,

 _Iya ma, hatiku._

Tapi sayangnya eommaku bukan Hyungseob. Beliau tidak dapat membaca pikiranku sama sekali.

"Astaga badanmu hangat sekali nak. Kenapa diam saja? Okay kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah hari ini. Istirahat ya?" Aku mencoba tersenyum kecil ke arah appa, dan langsung memasuki kamar. Tidur dapat membantuku melupakan Hyungseob sejenak.

.

.

* * *

"Chogi-" Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya dari buku biologinya.

Ada yang menyapanya.

Setelah seharian dia diam saja. Tidak berbicara maupun diajak bicara oleh siapapun, akhirnya ada yang mendekatinya.

Hyungseob merasa bersyukur karena Woojin tidak masuk, hatinya masih ngilu mengingat kejadian dilapangan kemarin.

"Eum. Siapa ya?"

Orang yang ditatap Hyungseob tersenyum tipis, seperti familiar.

"Bae Jinyoung, sunbaenim. Mau berbicara sebentar denganku?"

.

.

.

* * *

Hyungseob tidak hentinya memandang Jinyoung, tapi objek yang ditatapnya hanya malah menikmati pemandangan kolam ikan dihadapannya.

"Maaf tapi sebentar lagi istirahat habis.."

Sosok itu menghela nafas.

"Woojin sakit sunbae."

Hyungseob mengangkat alisnya. "Iya aku tahu, tadi songsaenim sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Sakit sunbae. Sakit hatinya, bukan fisiknya."

Gantian Hyungseob yang menghela nafas. Dia sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas, kenapa harus dibahas lagi.

"Kau tahu sunbae. Sebenarnya disamping masalah kau sudah ditunangkan, hubungan kalian berdua cukup mudah dibandingkan kami."

Hyungseob mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik karena sepertinya pemuda bermarga Bae ini hanya ingin bercerita.

"Seongwoo hyung dan Daniel hyung... Hubungan mereka terlalu rumit awalnya... Yang satu anak terapis dan yang satu pesakitan obat terlarang. Yang satu dibesarkan dikeluarga dimana mereka mengajarkan bahwa berbuat buruk itu salah sedangkan yang satulagi sudah rusak." Hyungseob terkesiap, dia baru mengetahui fakta itu.

"Lalu ada Samuel dan Daehwi. Yang satu cassanova dan mantan dia dendaman semua, yang satunya lagi tukang tebar pesona. Orang-orang disekitar mereka sangat menentang kala mereka jadian." Hyungseob mengingat-ingat. Ya memang Daehwi terlalu centil dulu. Ternyata hal itu yang menyebabkan dia berubah.

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Haknyeon dan Euiwoong hyungdeul. Ah.. mereka itu. Yang satu macam pangeran dengan sejuta kekangan, yang satu macam babu upik.

"Lalu aku dan Jihoonie terikat dengan permasalahan keluarga masing-masing."

Hyungseob mendecih pelan.

"Lalu gunanya aku tahu itu semua apa?"

Jinyoung tersenyum sendu. Dia sudah yakin bahwa Hyungseob akan merespon seperti ini.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, bocah." Lawan bicara Hyungseob hanya menyeringai.

"Justru itu. Karena aku tidak tahu makanya aku membicarakan semua ini dengan sunbae. Karena bagi orang diluar hubungan kalian, yang salah itu pokoknya sunbae."

Perkataan itu membuat Hyungseob terpekur. Ia stres karena tiga hal, pertunangannya, masalah dia dengan Woojin dan sebagai tambahan adalah seluruh komentar negatif terhadapnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu saja kok. Aku tidak tega juga kalau sunbae terus-terusan dikatai penggemar Woojin Hyung."

.

"Aku tidak peduli."

.

"Sunbae tau apa yang membuat Woojin hyung sangat frustasi kala itu? Sikap sunbae yang seperti ini."

"Cinta itu bukan hanya masalah kau sayang dia dan kau sudah memberitahukan, lalu semuanya selesai. Tidak. Kau harus membagi segalanya bersama, hubungan itu tidak akan berhasil kalau satu saja yang berjuang."

"Kau berbicara seolah kau lebih tua dariku." Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jinyoung. Berbicara dengan anak ini membuat dia sakit kepala.

"Aku memang lebih muda darimu sunbae, namun aku cukup dewasa untuk mempertaruhkan segalanya bagi orang yang kucintai."

.

Dan perkataan Jinyoung malah membuat Hyungseob bolos seharian..

.

.

* * *

Woojin terbangun saat sudah sore. Dia menatap meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

 _Mama sama papa ke kantor ya. Telpon saja kalau kau merasa kenapa-napa. Ada sup di kulkas, panaskan sebelum dimakan. Cepat sembuh sayang._

Dengan itu Woojin langsung turun kebawah dan mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

.

Setelah makan, Woojin hanya berguling-guling di sofa. Pusingnya vertigo hanya hebat saat kumat saja, kalau sudah selesai biasanya akan reda.

Woojin bosan.

Serta butuh pengalih pikiran dari masalahnya.

Oleh karena itu Woojin memutuskan untuk mengambil sepeda di garasi dan bersepeda menuju apotik dekat rumahnya. Kebetulan beberapa obat dirumahnya sudah habis.

Setelah menempuh perjalan sekitar lima menit, Woojin sampai dan langsung memakirkan sepedanya. Dia tanpa basa-basi apapun langsung menuju rak tempat obat yang diperlukannya.

"Eoh, kau?"

Woojin menaikkan alisnya. _Siapa gerangan pula bersikap sok kenal dengannya_. Ia menatap heran pria di depannya yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku yang tempo hari memukul tanganmu. Duh, maaf ya. Habis kau hampir memegang pipi Seobbie ku sih."

Woojin langsung membolakan matanya. Dia ternyata-

"Perkenalkan, tunangan Hyungseob.

Yoon Yongbin imnida."

.

.

* * *

"Jadi ada apa Jin?" Seongwoo buka suara. Dia penasaran dengan alasan kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba melakukan panggilan grup dan menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul.

Dengan suara seperti orang habis menangis.

Padahal itu sudah jam delapan malam. Untungnya mereka sudah ambil rapot semester ganjil jadi musim libur sudah dimulai.

Woojin masih saja diam dengan muka sembab dan mata kosong. Teman-temannya yang lain merasa tidak tega.

"Woo-"

"Daehwi-ya. Sepertinya pria yang kau ceritakan itu tidak terlihat buruk sama sekali."

Yang lainnya mengangkat dahi bingung.

Woojin pun mulai menguasai dirinya dan memulai ceritanya.

 _Setelah lebih tiga menit terdiam, Woojin berusaha mengumpulkan senyumnya._

 _"Park Woojin imnida."_

 _Pria itu tersenyum...err..ramah? Yang jelas dia tersenyum tapi Woojin menangkap sesuatu. Entahlah, seperti merendahkan Woojin._

 _"Sekali lagi maaf ya memukulmu kemarin. Ya... Kau tau lah bagaimana seorang lelaki menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya."_

 _Woojin menelan ludahnya pahit._

 _"Hyungseob itu teman yang sangat menggemaskan."_

 _Teman? Hehehe._

 _Pria itu langsung merubah ekspresinya. Ia seperti merasakan kelegaan._

 _"Ah. Hyungseob itu memang menggemaskan. Syukurlah jika kau memang hanya temannya." Woojin tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan pria itu._

 _"Kau sedang apa kemari omong omong?" Tanya Yongbin._

 _"Hanya iseng. Membeli obat untuk persediaan di rumah."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Kalau kau?"_

 _"Membeli obat untuk abeoji. Kemarin katanya ada anak bar-bar yang meninjunya tanpa main."_

.

Haknyeon yang daritadi terdiam terkekeh kecil.

"Pantas kau dikatai brengsek sama Hyungseob. Yang kau pukul itu positif appanya Hyungseob."

"Kok bisa berkesimpulan demikian."

"Hyung. Ingat. Pertama, dia berkata ada anak yang meninjunya, dan kemarin kau baru saja memukuli bapak-bapak. Dua, mereka kan sudah tunangan, mungkin saja ayahnya Hyungseob yang menjodohkan mereka. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau dia juga memanggil abeoji."

Woojin baru menyadari. _Matilah aku_.

Teman-temannya yang lain terkekeh kecil. Tapi Daehwi hanya terdiam dengan muka horror.

"Kenapa diam saja Dae-ya?"

"Orang tua Hyungseob sudah cerai hyungdeul... Aku hanya kaget saja... Dia juga selama ini tinggal dengan eommanya. Maksudku... Apakah masalahnya tidak sesederhana yang kita pikir?"

Pernyataan Daehwi resmi menutup seluruh kekehan mereka.

.

.

* * *

Setelah seluruh hal yang melelahkan yang terjadi hari ini; bertemu dengan tunangan Hyungseob, menyadari bahwa yang dia pukul adalah ayahnya Hyungseob, dan pertanyaan Daehwi, membuat Woojin merasakan debaran tak wajar.

Woojin menatap layar ponselnya, itu adalah foto dia dengan Hyungseob saat di photobox. Dimana mereka mencari celah untuk mencium satu sama lain di sikon yang sangat tidak tepat.

 _Duh, kangen kan._

Woojin menatap ponselnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus,

atau tidak?

Halah. Bodo amat dengan harga dirinya. Bodo amat dengan respon Hyungseob nantinya.

.

 _To Hyungseob_

 _ **Woojin:** Aku rindu._

sent

.

.

* * *

[A/N]:

 **Haruskah aku berhenti nulis yaoi/shounen-ai?**

.

Jadi gini, mungkin sebagian dari kalian tau, atau bahkan baca juga, kalau aku nulis ff di lapak sebelah.

Selama ini aku gaberani nyebar fakta bahwa aku suka nulis dan baca shounen-ai atau yaoi ke siapapun. Tapi ntah kenapa rasanya aku mau berubah. So bulan lalu kuberanikan diri menjadi lebih terbuka dan ikutan join jadi admin di sebelah.

Pas awal mau posting cerita di sana sempet nanya sih di grupnya _"isdat okay kalau mau post yaoi"_

Ownernya udh approve, ku pikir gapapa dong.

Nah, terus pas udh mulai broadcast promosi cerita aku jelas baca komen. Awalnya seneng, banyak yg expect. Tapi banyak yang komen _"Masa yaoi sih" "Kurangin dong yaoinya"_ etc etc.

Jujur. Aku menboong. Haha

Terus hari ini aku baca di _tempat_ lain, kalimat yg lebih bikin ngilu lagi. Gausah dibilang lah ya kalian bisa nebak apa omongannya kira2.

.

Aku lurus kok di real life. Aku tidak mendukung kaum pelangi, tapi juga ga ngelarang. Itukan urusan pribadi menurutku. Ku masih suka cowo. Aku hobi nulis dan gabisa ngebayangin oppa sama cewe lain jadi mending sama otpnya kan.

Masalah dosa sih aku no comment. Karena saat nulis aku memposisikan diri sebagai penulis dan menggunakan etika para penulis untuk menghindari topik sensitif.

.

Aku cuman cerita ini ke kalian karena kalian lah yg nerima apa adanya.

Im really sad.

.

Makasih ya udh selalu baca bullshitan aku. Love.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N]** : CHAPTER 10! The longest that I've made. 8.344 views, 87 fav, 127 follows 136 reviews. much luv

Sori kelamaan pos; 1. Menenangkan diri, 2. Tugas ospek tbtb membombardir. Maafkan keterlambatan ini.

Makasih buat reviewnya yang sangat sangat membangun. Mungkin karena pertama kali dijudge juga makanya aku sensitif bgt kemaren. Lol im so pathetic. Ga lama abis w curhat di ff timbul war di twittah. Setelah melihat segala war itu jadi banyak mempertimbangkan. Akhirnya lanjutin aja~

SO HERE U GO.

* * *

(Trainees belong to God, their families, their ent, and their fans. Me just own this story line.)

(Boy x Boy, you might hate it)

 **Unexpected Fate**

10.

.

.

* * *

Aku baru saja kembali dari latihan danceku malam itu.. Biasanya, aku tidak menghabiskan hariku terjebak di ruang berkaca itu sampai pukul tujuh malam. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku butuh pengalih dari masalahku. Kalau aku hanya diam saja, yang ada aku pusing sendiri.

Capek. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan kondisiku saat ini. Memang aku capek secara batin saat ini, namun ditambah capek fisik membuat kondisiku agak turun. Kalau sudah begitu pasti aku memikirkan Hyungseob lagi-

Ah, Hyungseob.

Hari-hari sekolah berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Semua normal kecuali tindakan Hyungseob. Dia memilih menukar tempat duduknya, membiarkan Yuta si manusia jepang itu duduk di sebelahku. Dia dengan santainya sudah duduk di sebelah Winwin dua hari lalu, padahal kan dia tahu kalau Yuta pacaran dengan Winwin. Aku tidak yakin apa yang membuat dua orang tersebut sampai rela pisah meja.

Ya, walaupun aku jadi tidak harus terjebak kondisi awkward dengannya.

Aku berhenti di depan vending machine, memikirkan Hyungseob membuat aku merasa haus.

"Ugh- kenapa gabisa masuk sih."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk mengikuti irama lagu.

Itu Jaehyun hyung. Kakaknya Hyungseob.

"Annyeong Hyungnim." Jaehyun hyung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah. Engkau." Err- mukanya terlihat agak menyeramkan ntah kenapa.

"Mau ku bantu hyung?" Aku lihat dia kesulitan memasukkan uangnya.

"Eoh. Baiklah. Aku sudah haus sekali rasanya."

.

.

.

* * *

"Makasih ya." Ujarnya setelah kami mendapatkan minum kami masing-masing.

"Siap hyung. Ak-"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Baru mau ku balikkan badanku dia berkata demikian. Langsung saja aku kembali ke posisiku semula.

Itu masih Jaehyun hyung yang sama namun ntah kenapa aku merasa auranya agak menyeramkan. Dan tumben sekali dia berkata serius seperti itu.

"Yasudah hyung. Bicara saja."

"..."

 _BUK_

 _BUK_

 _BUK_.

Aku memegang pipiku. Panas sekali rasanya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk hal itu." Jaehyun hyung langsung meminum sodanya dengan santai.

Aku menatap heran. Memang perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ada yang aneh dari Jaehyun hyung. Tapi pukulan tadi sama sekali tidak masuk perkiraanku. Aku sangat tidak mengantisipasi hal itu.

"Walau aku paham kau masih muda. Kau harus belajar berpikir tenang walaupun kau ada masalah."

Aku menaikkan pula ini?

"Pukulan itu sebagai balasan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ayah kami."

Ekspresiku langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ternyata perkiraan Haknyeon tepat. Wajar saja jika tiba-tiba dia memukulku.

"Gimanapun dia itu ayah kami. Anggap saja pukulanku itu sebagai bentuk balasan."

Aku menghela nafas lalu menganggukan kepalaku. Ya, aku memang pantas.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Hyungseob? Kondisi dia baik kan?"

Jaehyun hyung menatapku sedih.

"Tidak. dan Tidak. Dua tidak untuk pertanyaanmu."

"Sehabis kejadian itu appa memang tidak memarahi dia sama sekali. Mungkin appa berpikir bahwa salah dia juga sudah melakukan tindakan pemaksaan depan umum. Tapi Hyungseob tidak baik-baik saja..Dia dengan sendirinya mengurung diri dalam kamar. Tidak mau makan, bahkan saat eomma masuk ke kamar dia hanya diam dan menatap eomma kosong."

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa?"-

.

.

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas dengan suntuk. Semalaman aku tidak dapat tidur. Terus kepikiran masalah pembicaraanku dengan Jaehyun hyung.

 _"Sebenarnya, tidak ada apa-apa. Jauh sebelum aku sma, saat itu kalau tidak salah Hyungseob masih sd. Keluarga kami masih bahagia-bahagia saja."_

 _"Lalu, saat Hyungseob sd dia mulai bertanya banyak hal kepadaku. Masalah sihir, melihat masa depan, dan sebagainya. Aku tentunya heran tapi tidak banyak komentar ku keluarkan. Ku pikir hanya khayalan anak sd. Lalu semua berubah semenjak saat itu."_

 _Aku masih menatap Jaehyun hyung penasaran._

 _"Waktu itu Hyungseob kelas 3 sd saat appa menandatangani sebuah kontrak besar. Pada saat makan malam tiba-tiba Hyungseob bercerita bahwa dia baru saja melihat appa masuk penjara karena masalah hutang. Tentunya aku dan appa tertawa dan appa berkata bahwa Hyungseob mengada-ada. Tapi aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa eomma ketakutan. Ntah kenapa."_

 _"Lalu eomma mulai berubah, dia jadi sering insomnia. Kadang kutemukan eomma sedang meminum sleeping pills, lalu saat kutanya dia beralasan tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu appa. Memang appa saat itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus masalah proyek yang dia tandatangani kala itu. Tapi ntah kenapa aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dari tindakan eomma."_

 _Aku masih heran dengan alur cerita itu. "Apa yang dilihat Hyungseob benar terjadi?"_

 _"Sayangnya iya..." Jaehyun hyung menghela nafas. "Semenjak semua itu, keluarga kami benar-benar retak. Kedua orang tua kami bercerai. Eomma dan Hyungseob terusir dari rumah. Aku saja baru bisa menemui mereka saat aku sudah bekerja."_

 _"Aku masih tidak mengerti beberapa hal..."_

 _Jaehyun hyung tersenyum kecil._

 _"Aku sebenarnya tahu lebih banyak dari itu. Namun... menurutku lebih baik kau tahu langsung dari Hyungseob. Sebab, yang tahu isi hatinya dia." Aku menganggukan kepalaku._

 _"Lagian kan yang pacaran kau dengan Hyungseob maka selesaikan masalah kalian berdua."_

 _Perkataan itu membuatku membeku._

 _"Jangan bilang belum...?"_

 _"Hehe."_

 _"Kau benar-benar brengsek ya." Jaehyun menepuk pipiku yang lebam._

 _"ARGH SAKIT HYUNG."_

 _"HAHAH RASAKAN SIAPA SURUH NGEGANTUNG HYUNGEOB."_

.

.

"Aku mau bicara." Siang itu setelah pelajaran selesai aku berdiri di samping meja Hyungseob.

Hyungseob hari ini ntah kenapa terlihat lebih segar. Mukanya tidak kusam seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat seperti sudah maskeran semalam-

Shit, dia kan bisa baca masa depan. Pastinya dia sudah tahu aku mau berbicara dengannya.

"Hehe. Gausah dipikirkan." Hyungseob tersenyum, seperti biasa. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Yuk."

.

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku." Ujarku pelan.

Hyungseob yang sedari tadi menatap langit langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Sekarang kami memang sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Hm. Aku juga. Maaf karena tidak jujur padamu."

Memikirkan masalah itu membuatku agak kesal lagi.

"Apa yang hyungku ceritakan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Kau harus barter dengan menceritakan semuanya."

Hyungseob menendang pantatku.

"YAK ITU SAKIT."

"Berisik." Aku hanya tersenyum saja menatap Hyungseob. Banyaknya aku bersyukur karena Hyungseob sudah kembali seperti biasa, kembali dengan sifat aslinya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak memanggilku jodohmu lagi." Aku mendudukan pantatku di semen rooftop. Berdiri membuatku pegal juga lama-lama.

"Memangnya kau mau?"

Wow.

Wow.

Hyungseob ntah kenapa mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuanku. Tiba-tiba saja.

"Apa salahnya?" Daripada berpikiran kotor lebih baik aku memainkan rambut hitamnya saja. "Sepertinya itu ide bagus."

"Tapi... kita harus menye- maksudnya aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya terlebih dahulu."

"Kau tidak berminat menceritakan apa-apa kepadaku?" Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Toh hyungku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dia bilang masih ada yang harus aku tahu darimu langsung."

"Okai. Okai. Nanti saja kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan tunanganku. Kau diam saja." Hyungseob mengecup pipiku secara berantakan. Sepertinya anak ini memang benar-benar berniat bermanja-manja kepadaku.

"Tapi... Aku sudah bertemu Yongbin." Hyungseob membolakan matanya dan langsung turun dari pangkuanku.

" _SHIT_." ... "Eh maaf aku kelepasan mengumpat hehe. Si licik itu sudah bercerita apa saja kepadamu?"

Aku menaikkan alisku. Kenapa harus di panggil licik? Menurutku Yongbin cukup baik.

Tapi nanti sajalah kutanyakan masalah itu.

"Hanya dengan bangga menceritakan bahwa dia tunanganmu. Dan aku hanya menelan pil pahit bahwa aku masih bukan siapa-siapamu."

Hyungseob menatapku sendu.

" _Kau tahukan?_ " Aku menatap Hyungseob dalam. Aku masih saja buruk dalam mengungkapkan perasaanku, padahal aku sudah mengetahui bahwa _aku sudah mencintainya_ -

"Haha. Aku juga." Hyungseob tersenyum, indah seperti biasanya. Aku menghela nafas lega.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

.

.

* * *

Aku baru saja kembali dari sekolah, tentunya setelah berbicara dengan Hyungseob dan dengan tambahan bertemu squadku.

Kuputuskan untuk membelokkan badanku ke restoran cepat saji terdekat. Eomma dan appa tiba-tiba saja berkata bahwa mereka sedang dating. Sangat lucu mengingat mereka sangat sudah punya anak sebesarku.

Aku baru saja duduk di meja untuk menyantap burgerku sebelum sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku masuk ke pendengaranku.

"Noona. Aku lelah berpura-pura terus..." Itu Yongbin. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti Yongbin. Aku merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya dari belakangku. Dia sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya (terlihat dari kemiripan muka mereka).

"Kau tahu sendirikan aku sudah punya pacar. Perempuan malah. Mana tertarik dengan batang." Wah pembicaraan yang sangat menarik. Aku patut menguping. Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Untung aku memakai masker.

"Sabar, Bin-ah. Kau sendiri tahukan pernikahan kalian akan diadalan saat Hyungseob lulus. Jalanmu masih panjang."

"Tck. Justru karena itu. Terlalu lama. Aku udah sering bertengkar dengan pacarku karena masalah ini."

Perempuan itu terdengar menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahukan keuntungan apa yang kau dapat kalau kau menikahi dia? Dia bisa membaca masa depan, adikku sayang. Kau bisa meminta banyak pertolongan mengenai bisnis nantinya. Jangan kau lupa fakta bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti bisnis sedangkan orang tua kita mewariskan perusahaan kepadamu."

Aku menatap burger di peganganku. Sedikit banyaknya aku mengerti mengapa Hyungseob tidak ingin dijodohkan. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Yongbin hanya memanfaatkannya dan bahkan sudah mempunyai orang lain yang dia sayangi.

"Lagipula hitung-hitung pembayaran hutang. Kau tahukan betapa banyaknya uang yang dihabiskan appa untuk membantu ayahnya Hyungseob?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoi Woojin." Aku baru saja memasuki ruang latihan dance ketika kulihat Rocky memegang sebuah brosur.

"Hoi." Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Apa itu?"

Dia menunjukkan kertas itu kepadaku. "Brosur lomba. Tadi di kasih sama temanku kebetulan dia kuliah disitu. Berminat ikut?"

Aku langsung refleks melihat kalender. Teringat lukisan Hyungseob kala itu.

"Boleh. Daftarkan aku ya!"

Semoga ini pilihan yang tepat. Mari kita lihat apakah penglihatan Hyungseob benar adanya atau tidak.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Hehe jadi masalahnya sudah banyak diuraikan disini~~ Nearing the end huhu. Aku menyiapkan satu suprise lagi sebelum end! dan **aku buka QnA** lol. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan ntah masalah ff ini ataupun diluar ff ini sok tanyakan di comment section. **I will try my best to answer it!**

SPECIAL THANKS FOR: **reveluvv, rabzx, Babychickjojang, kharisma shima, yesita1807, parkwoojinslay, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, tryss, BulumataBerbi, LisaPoliman, Kiddongim, shimjxngi, yesgood, eunwhoo, sanaa11, maamf, hvyesung, monwii, bbypop, hyunelf13**

RnR~


End file.
